I Will Always Be There for You
by Known as Jayk
Summary: Seth has been Jacob's Best Friend since their family introduced them to each other. Now, both teenagers, are starting to get affected by their legendary heritage. But what happens when their BFF relationship grows at the peak of their change? Seth/Jacob
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the characters. But like any other fan, I wish I did.

Author's Note: Hello! This is my first Fanfic and I hope you guys review. As you can ee this is just the prologue but I am currently typing the first chapter. So just hang on a bit ok? and please no flaming!. I hope you enjoy this pairing. Rated M for future chapters.

Author's Note 2-21-10: For any new readers, thanks for choosing my story. The first few chapters aren't my best work, but if you keep reading I assure you will love them. Thanks for reading!

I Will Always Be There for You

PROLOUGE

Seth POV

"Jake NO!"I yell as he puts me safely next to a tree and hold goes down touching my damaged leg. I whine a little at his soft touch.

"Sorry Seth. I have to," Jake explains. His voice with pure tenderness and apology just melts my heart away.

"No!" I clutch his hand, "don't do this to me…" He pulls me up from the base of the tree and he hugs me tight. I feel his arms around me and I was so caught into him that I didn't realize where I was and why I was here. As long as he is with me. I can feel his care, his love, he doesn't have to go anywhere.

"I will always protect you," Jake said, "In your heart, in your mind. I will always be there." He said with all the emotion he could express. He then gave me a small ruffle in the hair and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. He then phased and jumped into the woods. I was left wondering whether or not he would come back alive…


	2. Best Friends

Disclaimer: I dun own any of em!!! They are Stephanie's I luv to imagine them in different pairs though!

I Will Always Be There for You

Best Friends

Seth POV

I'm sitting here watching the news, something about a guy found dead with some sort of marks at an alley in Seattle. Not much violence here in the reservation. I start changing the channels and I look at my watch. 6:35 AM it says. _I hate Mondays_ I think to myself, _Not only that but I hate being late… again._

"Why on Mondays!" I exclaim to myself.

"Waiting for your Boyfriend?" Leah teases as she walks into the kitchen, "You know he always stays up late in the weekends, no matter if he's going to school on Monday."

"Yeah, that's true… and he isn't my boyfriend." I replied to Leah. Jacob and I have been friends ever since our families introduced us to each other when we were kids. Ever since then we have been two peas in a pod.

"Are you sure he isn't?"

"Leah…" I groan.

"He he" she says as he pours milk into her cereal.

BEEP BEEP

"Gotta go sis," I say as I give a good bye hug to my sister. Lucky she doesn't have school today. _Lucky college_, I think to myself. I run inside Jake's Rabbit put my backpack in the back of the car and I greet him with a knuckle touch.

"Hey dude, sorry for being late," Jake says as he gives me a small "sorry" smile.

"Don't mention it; just remember to wake up early!" _Like that would ever happen_ I think to myself.

"I try but you know how hard it is with all of my homework and the wrestling team!"

"You procrastinated again, huh?" I ask. Jake was never fond of school, he's a C student, I am his support. Just because he's 16 and a junior doesn't give him any reason to not do his homework because of the team. I mean I have the Dance Team and I still get As.

"Kinda…" he gives me a guilty look. I give him a stern look and then he ruffles my hair.

Jacob POV

"Stop Jake!" Seth giggles as I ruffle his hair, "Jake!" he punches me in the arm making me stop. He can pack a punch.

"Ouch, dude, don't take it so seriously," I say as I rub my arm with one hand. We get to school and we get out our backpacks. Seth's and ours are the same style, a black backpack with a wolf paw in the center that says "Jacob" in mine and "Seth" in his. His paw is baby blue while mine is fire red. Seth bought me mine for my birthday and I bought him one for his.

"Jake, remember you have a test today in Spanish and I'm going to come to your house a little late because of Dance, ok?" Seth says. He always comes to my house everyday after school, ever since his dad died and Leah had frequent fights with their mom he doesn't feel like going home right after school.

"Ok, I will pass that test, hopefully…" I yell at Seth as the bell rings.

"You will!" he yells back and he gives me a friendly wink right after that. I oddly enough found that cute…

Author's Note: So you guys like it? It's the first chapter to my first fan fic so I'm going to try and update as much as possible. I know it's kind of short but I will try to make more, like I said! Thanks! Review's are awesome


	3. The Garage and The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

I Will Always Be There for You

The Garage and The Dream

Jacob POV

_What did I just think, I ain't gay_ I thought to myself. _I guess it's not wrong to say that since he's my best friend, but some guys would say I am a fag… I'm no fag! I love girls_. I walk into my Spanish class, but I can't concentrate as what the only thing I can think of is the way Seth winked at me…

Seth POV

"HOW DID YOU FAIL THAT TEST?" I said as I read over Jacob's big-fat-F paper, "I went over this with you the whole weekend, come on Jakey you're better than that!" _Did I just say Jakey?_ I stood in the middle of the garage interested on my choice of words.

"Don't call me Jakey; I'm older than you respect your elders Seth-y!" Jacob says as he passes by me who is sitting down in the driver seat of the car and smudges my cheek with a bit of oil.

"JAKE! You know I hate when you do that. I spend too much time making myself looking presentable for school and you smudge me with that thing!" I say as I throw a towel I grabbed from the side of the car and it lands on his face. But I didn't notice that we was using that to clean his own hands and his face is full of oil.

"J-J-Jacob! I'm soo sorr-"

"Oh Hell No" Jake interrupts, "You better run…" he smiles. I then start to get up but once I take a step out of the car and around the trunk, next thing I know I'm getting pinned by Jake.

"Ow! Jake! It hurts." I struggle to say. He then does a "half nelson" and I wiggle, trying to get out. Jacob starts laughing.

"That's what you get for nagging me and for – what the-!" I then manage to get free and I turn around. I land on Jacob, chest to chest, and he looks at me straight in the eye. I pull myself a bit up and we stay looking at each other. _Had his eyes always been so shiny?_ I ask myself _Wow and look at those biceps, has he been working out?_ _And why was he so warm?_ Wait what!

"Ehem, Seth?" he says as he looks at me with curiosity in his face.

"Oh, um sorry!" I say as I pull myself up, "I didn't mean to do that…"

"Yeah, yeah, I knew you wanted me. I'm that sexy!" Jake says with a huge grin. He moves to the garage's sink and he starts washing his face

"U-um, n-n-no it was just-!" I start to say.

"I'm just playing Seth. Don't take it so seriously," he says as he throws me a towel. I wipe my face and then we hear a voice from outside.

"Seth you're mom called you! She said it's time you head home, it's getting dark!" Billy said from his porch.

"Okay, thanks Billy!" I say, "I will see you tomorrow, kay." I

"Yeah, see ya." Jake and I give each other a knuckle touch and I head home.

Jacob POV

I walk home and I sit, it's still early but Seth's mom really cares about him, ever since… yeah. As I walk through the door I see Sam Uley sitting down talking to my dad. I never liked this dude. I don't get how Dad and Old Quil treat him like a god, "he's the protector of the tribe" they call him. And then Paul and Jared follow him around like if he had bodyguards. It makes me sick.

"Hello Jacob," says Sam with pure calmness, "How are you been?"

"Why should you be in my business?" I reply with an attitude.

"Jake-"dad starts to say.

"It's ok Billy, I need to head out anyway. Emily is waiting for me back home and I don't want to unease her." Sam says, "Billy, Jacob. Have a nice day." And he walks out.

"Jacob Black, what have I told you about treating our guests nicely?" dad says.

"I don't think that rule applies to _him_, dad, he practically lives under our roof since he comes regularly." I smack right back to my dad. He gives me a stern look.

"Don't talk to me like that son. You know how much he cares about us and the tribe. He protects…" my dad starts to say but I just start dozing off. I start thinking about what happened today with Seth. It was funny the way he was staring into my eyes. He has cute eyes too. _Wait what?_ _Did I just think that?_ I think to myself. I know I'm not gay, but I thought it was flattering seeing my best friend look at me like that. Also his slim, dancer figure looked great against that tight white V-Shirt, his growing man muscles were noticeable under that think cloth. _What the hell? I ain't gay!_

"JACOB BLACK ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" dad yells. I hadn't noticed that I was standing up against the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"Ummm, yes dad!" I start to say, "Sorry, it was a tough day today okay? I need to go to sleep."

"Ok son, go ahead. Good Night."

"Good Night, Dad." I walk into my room, take off my shirt and shorts, throw them into my dirty clothes pile and I get into bed. I shut my eyes and dozed off write into a dream. It was hazy, I couldn't see anything. Fog surrounding me, then it started to clear up. I was in a large clearing. I see Seth lying on the ground and I yell his name. He doesn't answer. I run up to me and him his lying limp. I ask him to wake up but he doesn't. Then he suddenly wakes up and yells my name.

"Jacob, I love you!" He says, "Jake look!" he points at something large in the clearing and then he disappears from my arms. I stand up and I see from the distance a large wolf. It was growling at me, he then charged and I braced for impact. Instead of feeling pain I feel nothing. I open my eyes and I turn around. The wolf had jumped over me. He was now fighting a human figure. But this human was amazing, he ran with pure swiftness and his skin was plain white. His skin shined against the sun rays escaping the cloud bank from about. His hair was bronze, golden and he had the most beautiful honey eyes. Then I see the wolf disappear and in its place lays a person. I walk closer and the super-human looks at me, he then lifts up the body and I can see from a distance that it's Seth. I yell, but nothing escapes my mouth. The man then bites into Seth's limp body and I wake up.

A/N: Did you guys like it? I enjoyed doing this chapter and the dream just came into my mind as I was typing. Well then, please, review!


	4. Hmmm How bout a movie?

Disclaimer: I dun own the title of the Disney movie or any of these characters.

A/N: Hello readers, thanks again for choosing a wonderful pairing and I am pretty sure you won't be disappointed. This is my first fanfic and I think I'm doing an ok job. I enjoyed doing this chapter a lot yet I think I ended it a bit abrupt. Please Rate and Review if you can, thanks! I will try to update at least one chapter a week. Thanks!

Hmmm... how bout a movie?

Seth's POV

Finally it's Friday! I get dressed, get my stuff, and I head to the living room waiting for Jake. I pop some bread in the toaster and I sit my self down, a minute later I hear,

BEEP BEEP

"What the hell?" I say to myself, "Its 6:25, why is he so early."

I grab my toast and get my backpack.

BEEP BEEP

_What's his problem today? _He is always patient as he tries to take as much time as possible going to school. I get in the car and I then look at Jacob. His eyes match mine and I can see fear on his face. Something I had never seen before.

"Jacob, are you oka-!" I try to say but I soon find him turning my head softly to my left and then right. "Jake… what are you doing?"

"Umm… nothing" He says and then lets me go. He starts the car and he drives off.

"Jacob, you know we have been friends since, like, forever! You can tell me anything and I know you are not okay." I mention to him with pure honesty. We have always shared secrets. Like the time I told him I lost one of his wolf action figures by accident, or the time he told me about his crush on Leah back in 7th grade.

"Umm… okay, I will once we get to school."

Jacob POV

We get to school and I park right in front of the entrance. I then turn to look at Seth and I can't forget to notice his eyes. Wow… they are incredible.

"Jake… speak!" Seth startled me. I shake my head and I start to tell him all about the dream. I told him how I saw him on the floor, about the wolves, the shiny guy and even about him telling me that he loves me. Seth's face went from shocked to curious to understanding. Did I see a hint of red in his cheek when I told him about the "I love you part"?

"Wow Jake, that is really crazy!" I then look down a bit; he then grabs my shoulder, "But remember it was just a dream. Maybe it has a meaning to it, it kind of reminded me of that story that Old Quil told us one time when we were young," He scratched his head, "You know, that one about the wolves versus the… umm… something, cold…?"

"Oh you mean the Cold Ones," I looked up

"Yeah! May be it means that something important is going to happen?"

"Hmmm, yeah, and how about this… I need to get my mind distracted. So why don't we go see a movie in Port Angeles today. We can just pass by your house and mine, tell our parents, and we can go have fun. Maybe eat dinner or something!" I said with much happiness. Seth always was kind of my ray of sunshine. He makes me happy every time I am "on my days" you could say. I hope it's also vice-versa.

"Yes Jake, lets see this comedy movie I have wantin' to see yeah!" Seth smiled.

"Ok, as long as it's not a chick flick," I smiled back and he kind of looked down a little but I rubbed his hair and he smiled a nice shiny sun streak back at me. Seth…

Seth POV

"I don't have anything to wear!!!" I yell at the mirror. I don't know which outfit to wear. It's 4pm and Jake is going to pick me up in 15 minutes.

"Let's see here…" Leah says as walking into my bedroom, "Why do you care what you're wearing? Do you want to impress Jacob?"

"Stop it Leah!" yet I still blush. Lately I have been much fonder of Jacob. His musky yet cinnamon-y smell of his hair and his sweet smile really had an effect on me. I wouldn't really mind being gay, I mean, isn't a guy in this age suppose to explore?

"Come on, Seth, I know you like Jacob. I hear you at night when you sleep. 'Jacob, Jacob, my Jacob'" Leah imitates me. "Look, don't worry, I won't tell mom. You are my little bro, and I will forever love you!" She hugs me.

"I love you too sis. Now what am I going to wear!"

"Here take this; I bought you something last time I went to Port Angeles." Leah hands me a black leather jacket, with black jeans, black shoes AND a black T-Shirt with a Tee that says "Wolves are my Backup!" and on the back it said "J + S". Actually, Leah handed me two.

"Leah! This is great, thanks so much!" I then hug Leah once more.

"Yeah, yeah. Go change, your boyfriend is coming." She chuckles at the end. I change faster than usual and once I heard Jacob's car I grabbed the second shirt Leah gave me and ran to Jake's car.

As I walk inside Jacob's Rabbit, I turn to see him he just stares at me. _Is he checking me out?_ I thought as I saw him looking down at my legs and up to my chest as he then shook his head and smiled at me.

"Oh, Hey Seth," Jacob says with a smile and a small blush on his russet colored cheeks as I sit down. "What you got there?"

"A gift for my best friend!" I then hand him the shirt and he just looks at it, his eyes shine against the sunlight. "Seth, I- Uh- Thanks! It's awesome!" Jake then hugs me tight. I start to blush and I feel a small tingle in my pants, too. I hug him tight, making this moment last long.

"You know something; I'm going to wear it right now. Because we are great buds!" Jacob then takes his shirt off and he reveals his hot six-pack. _I…can't…stop…staring! _Jacob then puts his shirt on and his muscles are really noticeable behind the shirt.

"What? You were checking me out dude?" Jacob surprises me. "You should join wrestling if you want to look hot like me!"

"No! Jacob! Umm…"

"Are you blushing?! Wow dude, you're funny. Come on let's go see the movie." Jake starts the car and speeds off

Jacob's POV

I actually liked how Seth was checking me out. I also love this shirt; love how it makes me look. Seth has been quiet throughout the ride to Port Angeles and he has just been staring at the window. I just can't help myself and glance over at his bod; he really is looking cute today. _WTF? I'm not gay, stop it Jake!_ I try to divert my mind into something else. I start to think about how I won in my last wrestling meet. Yeah, the way I pinned that guy down, he had brown hair, toned muscles, nice ass. _Stop it! I ain't gay!_

"Jake, we're here!" Seth says, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah! I knew that, I was making sure the parking brake was on." I find my way out of this one. We walk to the ticket booth and we decide to see the movie _The Princess & the Frog_. I payed for this one and I knew Seth has loved Disney ever since he was young. I got a small hug in return and we walked in to see the movie. It suddenly found a drop of sweat fall down from my side. _Why do I feel nervous? It's not a date_ I think.

"Dang, it's hot in here!" I say to Seth as we sit all the way up in the theater.

"No Jake! You're the one who's hot!" he says as he looks at me with wide eyes.

"I know I am Seth, but what do you mean?" I say with a smile. He then feels my forehead and his cool touch sends shivers down my spine. "Why are you so cold?"

"I'm not cold, you are hot! Really," Seth says, "Are you sure you feel okay?"

"Yes, I really do. Fit as a fiddle," I say to Seth.

"Okay…" said Seth and the movie starts, nothing has happened yet…


	5. Aftermath

I Will Always Be There for You

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters blah blah this goes on for the rest of my chapters okay! Also I dun own or sponsor Olive Garden kay, yum!

A/N: I want to say thanks to the reviews I read them and I am thankful for all of those who are following my story. Thanks again!

Aftermath

Seth POV

"I loved the movie, didn't you?" I ask Jacob as we walk out of the movies.

"Do you want me to answer that question?" Jacob said as he brought one eyebrow up. I just dazed into his eyes.

"W-well? U-um? Yeah..." I said. _Why am I stuttering? It's not like I just met him. I know he's hot, but remember he ain't gay_ I think to myself. I got myself to realize that I like Jacob, how did I not find out until now? I guess I always knew it just didn't want to accept it. Jacob then puts a finger into his moth signaling that he's gagging.

"The movie sucked! It was for kids anyway!" Jacob said as we got into his car.

"No it didn't!" I reply

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Where do you want to eat?" Jacob asks. I know our favorite food is Italian so I ask him to go to Olive Garden. We had enough money to go on that promotion of Never Ending Pasta. As the car speeds I see Jacob put the window down and I zip up my jacket.

"You cold, Seth?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah! Aren't you?" I answer with a bit of shakiness.

"It's freakin' hot!" I then check his forehead, once more, and he's burning up!

"Jake! Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

"No, dad! Or more like no, mom! Can't you just leave me alone?" he smacks right back at me. I decide to just go along and stare at the window. He answered me with a lot of anger. I never did anything to hurt him. I was just concerned.

"Hey dude you okay?" Jake says in concern.

"Y-y-yeah..." I say. but then I sniff. I realize that I'm crying.

Jake POV

_Aw shit,_ _I messed up this time_. I didn't realize I had yelled at him. Now I must apologize, ugh, it's really easy to make him smile again, though.

"Seth, I'm sorry... I didn't know I raised my voice..." He just keeps staring at the window, no answer. _Wow... I really hurt him_. "Dude... I really mean it." I say as I park the car in front of the restaurant. "Come here..." I say and I give him a tight hug. I hear Seth inhale and I felt this kind of jolt inside my body. It just kinda shook me, not only that but Seth was really cold. I hug him tight and I can see that his tears stop.

"Seth... you ok now?" I pull his head up and he just smiles at me. I smile back and I see blush under his light brown cheeks. _He looks so cute in my arms!_ _What..._ Here we go again... Seth wipes his tears then says,

"Jake... you're warm," and we both chuckle.

"Come on, let's go, I'm starving." I say back to him.

"When are you not?" Seth smiles back. We go into the restaurant where a tall, young blonde girl around her early 20s greets us and takes us to our table. The room is full of other couples and families and the lights are dimmed. The greeter sits us in a 1 on 1 booth.

"You're waiter will be with you in a few moments." She says with happiness, not the fake type though _I guess it's an easy day_, and leaves.

"Thanks," Seth says. Always polite...

"So what are you going to order?" I ask Seth.

"Jake, we have been friends for a long time; I think you know my favorite Italian pasta dish..." Seth says with a small attitude.

"Fettuccine Alfredo" we say at the same time and we share another laugh. The waiter comes and asks us for our drinks, he's tall, black hair muscular yet hunky build. Nice ass, too. _Jacob Black, stop it! You like girls, like that hot girl who took you here_ I say. I have been concerned. I find guys hot nowadays and next thing you know I have a raging hard-on just because of this guy in my class! It's embarrassing because in wrestling there's a lot of hot guys and I haven't gone in the last days because of that!

"Sir... Sir," the waiter says.

"Jacob!" Seth mutters.

"Oh, um, yes?" I ask the waiter.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Oh, um, the same as him." I reply.

"Okay then, two Dr. Peppers and two Fettuccine Alfredos coming up!" he says.

"Thanks," Seth says, "Are you okay Jacob, you totally dozed off right there!" he says. This time I think about what I say and I answer correctly,

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks" I start to actually feel kind of woozy.

"Hey! Look who's over there! It's Sam, Paul, and Jared! Is that... Embry?!" Seth says. I turn and yep, it's them. But what is Embry doing with them? I knew that Embry's mom told me he had been sick but I didn't know he started hanging out with that stupid gang. They sit on the booth behind us; Sam decides to walk over to us.

"Hey Seth," He says as he rubbed his hair with a smile. Oh hell no! I only do that to my little brother! "Hey Ja-!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" I interrupt and give him a stern look.

"Jake!" Seth says. Embry then stands up but Sam motions with his hand to sit down.

"Are you following us?" I ask Sam.

"Jake, please, do you really think we would stalk you?"

"And what is Embry, like, your new slave?" One of the three behind the booth gives a slow growl back and Sam just looks at me with much calmness.

"Jake, he's not my slave. We just came here to look where Seth was, his mom..." Sam started.

"He told his mother where he was going and who he was going with!" I raise my voice at Sam, people start turning their heads.

"Jake..." Seth mentions.

"It's a little late," Sam says.

"It's barely 7 o'clock stupid ass! Can't rou read the clock!" I yell at Sam. The waiter passes by and Sam mentions if he could have Seth and my order to go.

"What the fuck was that for!" I keep yelling, people are now fully engaged on our verbal discussion.

"Jake! I will not let you speak to me like that." Sam says. The food comes and I take it.

"Jake," Seth whines, "Let's go, please!" he tugs on my arm and his touch really changed my attitude. His soft skin made me feel calm, yet mad.

"Yes, Seth, lets go," I get out but Seth hangs on. From the corner of my eyes I see Sam sitting down with the rest, still staring at me.

"Jake! Why the fuck did you yell at Sam like that, he was just looking after me?" I had to remember that when Leah and Sam went out back when I was in 9th grade and they were pretty tight throughout Junior and most of Senior year. But then Emily came along... yeah things weren't pretty. But anyway, Seth and Sam were also pretty tight, but not as tight as him and me.

"No! He came to follow us, he is so nosy! He doesn't have to look after you OR me! I can take of you and me!" I said as I climbed into the car and slammed the door behind me.

"Well what if something did happen, Jacob, and you couldn't do anything? What if I got hurt?" Seth asked. I stared at my steering wheel.

"Well... umm..." I started, I could feel blood rush up to my head, "I wouldn't... f-forgive myself for letting you get hurt..." I turned to see Seth look at me with sparkles in his eyes. I could see true trust and loyalty right there. I wanted to take his face in my hands and... _No! He's your best friend!_. I turned around, started the car, and drove home. Blood still in my face, actually, I was sweating. What the fuck?

"Jake, you are pooring!" Seth remarked with concern. I had a small headache, too, and I touched my shirt to see it completely soaked. I left Seth home and he said thanks once again before closing the door. I headed home, feeling much anger. _Why did I want to kiss Seth?_

A/N Thanks again for your Reviews guys, hope you keep reading. Next chapter, Jacob goes through some MAJOR puberty changes, will he finally accept what he feels for Seth? Also, I finally have the complete plot for the story it's mostly a love plot but some sub-plots in there two. Thanks!


	6. Birthday

Disclaimer: Okay this is a Slash, as you might not know already, Seth/Jacob and other future ones kay?

A/N: Hey Reviewers and other Readers, thank you very much! I am still experimenting with my writing skills and the chapters just pop up while I'm in the middle of a class. I will try and make em longer. You see, I have a busy schedule but I will make sure to make better chapters. I also want to let a note that I am taking a bit longer on Jake's transformation and even longer on Seth's because they have to do with something in the Main Plot. So, no transformation in this chapter, sorry. But this is my favorite chapter yet! Hope you enjoy.

I Will Always Be There for You

Birthday

Seth POV

"Thanks, Jacob," I said as I got off the Rabbit. He nodded his head and sped off as soon as I closed the door. I looked at my watch, 8:30 PM it said. It really wasn't late for a Friday. I stomped onto my small porch and slammed the door closed as soon as I went past it. Something that Sam didn't know was that mom was working double shifts on Fridays ever since… yeah. _So Sam lied and came… but why? To annoy Jacob?_ I asked myself. I knew Jacob wasn't fond of Sam but I he never did anything bad to me (or him from what I know) when him and Leah were going out. He always treated me as a little brother, _Maybe Jacob was jealous?_ Nah, that wasn't it. But today, Sam had ruined everything.

"What's wrong?" I jumped as I heard Leah's voice coming from our living room. She was sitting on our only couch that faced our TV which was located on top of a small table against the wall.

"Nothing, everything, ugh…" I try to say, but I know if I mention something about Sam my sister would get very uncomfortable. I walk into the living room and sit down next to Leah. She looks at me and I see that concerned look on her face.

"What did Jacob Black do this time?" Leah asked with indifference. Of all the few times that Jake and I fought, Leah would be the one to help me solve our problems. I look back at Leah and tell her,

"Jake didn't do anything this time… in a way," I started. At this moment, Leah turned off the TV and turned to look at me. I suddenly felt like if I was being interrogated by the police.

"Then _who_ did _something_?" Leah asked with her protective sister voice. You see, I'm basically the only one who knows Leah's soft side… well… besides Sam. She really does care about me, even though when she's around other people she doesn't really show it. "So… Seth, who was it?"

"It… was…." I started, "It was Sam." I had to spill the beans. I mean, she was going to find out eventually, she found out about my huge crush on Jacob, right? But once I mentioned Sam's name, Leah looked at me and her face got suddenly red, yet she managed to stay calm.

"What did that whore do to you?" Wow, I was impressed. Everytime someone mentioned something about Sam or Emily she would go into her bedroom and blow off some steam in there. "Well, what did he do to you?!" she asked again.

I decided to tell her everything. I told her about the event from the moment I saw Sam and his posse walk in till the way Jacob reacted. "What the fuck?" Leah said, "That bitch doesn't have any responsibilities over you, also, mom had work all day!"

"I know, that is why I knew he was lying in the first place!" I agreed with Leah.

"Then why didn't you say anything!"

"Because… I…" I put my head in my hands. Leah patted my shoulders.

"Now, now, I understand… he didn't hurt you though?" Leah asked once again curious. I replied with a soft no and she just nodded. "Well then, that sucks, I could've had a reason to punch him in the face!"

"Leah!"

"Just kidding lil' bro! I won't… yet," she said playfully. I gave her a stern look and she turned on the TV once again to keep us entertained. "So your little date didn't end up like you wanted to, huh?" Leah teased.

"It wasn't a date! And, well, in a way it ended okay…" I explained to Leah about the last words he had said. The part where he told me that he wouldn't forgive himself if someone would hurt me made my heart melt; I swear I knew there was a connection in between us.

"Wow, lucky you, why don't you ask him out?" Leah asked without any doubt about Jacob being gay. I gave her a curious look, "What?" she said, "You will never know if you don't ask!"

"Really, Leah, the dude loves girls! He stares at their butts and I know because I have seen him do it." I told Leah, but she just chuckled. "I mean, he had a crush on you a few years ago, remember?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," my sister started, "I guess you got me there, Seth. But I'm just saying… It's better to find out sooner than later." Once Leah said that she winked at me and went back to watching TV, signalizing our conversation was done. I stood and walked into my room. I thought about what Leah had said. May be she was right, may be I should ask. I grabbed my PJs and one of my boxer-briefs and headed into the shower. I thought about Jacob and his cute face, but didn't feel good enough for any regular teenager actions. I got out and while I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Leah had hit the books. Compared to high school, Leah was much more responsible now. I mentioned good night to her and closed the door as I walked into my bed room. I jumped onto my bed and I grabbed my fluffy, brown wolf plush named after Jacob who had given it to me. I kept on pondering on Leah's philosophy. _You will never know if you don't ask!_ Leah's words kept on echoing in my head. Of course I wouldn't know! I mean, wouldn't it be awkward to ask your best friend, who you're supposed to know by heart, if we was gay? I hugged my plushy and I indulged myself into that memory…

FLASHBACK

July 27, 2007

Seth: 12, Jacob: 15

It was a shiny, summer Saturday. School was still a month away and next week it would be my birthday. I would finally be a teenager and I would be able to be among the ranks of Jacob's friends. Ever since Jacob turned 13 his friends had always teased me because I was younger than them Yet, Jacob always managed to defend me. I always thought it bothered him, but he kept on repeating that we were cool and that I should avoid them.

"Because we are best buds!" Jacob would always say when Quil asked him why he still played action figures with me. Actually, Quil was the bully, Embry kind of just followed along. Anyway, so that day Jacob and I were walking along the beach and we decided to take a dive because it wasn't raining at the moment, like that ever stopped us before. We swam a few hours and then we walked shirtless back to Jacob's house. From time to time, I would peek at Jake's growing body. His shoulders were wider and his abs firmer. His face, though, still had the tenderness that I loved.

"What?" Jacob asked as I peeked over at him once more. I looked down as we were walking and felt the blood run up to my face.

"Nothing," I replied with a little smile. He grinned back; his cute dimples and white sun streak made me blush even more. On the way back, we went across the reservation's novelty store. You know the one we put on for tourists. I looked at what they hand on the window shelf and I saw the cutest brown and fluffy wolf plush.

"Oh my gosh!" I told Jacob, "Look at that! Don't you love it?" He looked over and smiled.

"Wow, it's nice," he mentioned. I looked closer and could se that the price tag said it cost $50, it said it was hand made, that's why the price was so high.

"Aw… it's too expensive!" I whined and looked down once more. I saw from the corner of my eyes that Jake was still smiling. He looked at me and back at the wolf.

"What?" I now asked. He looked at me and just said "Nothing". He patted my back and put his arm around my shoulders. I accepted his warmth and looked up to him; his eyes were full of the true feeling of friendship.

"Come on," I said, "let's go home." Jacob nodded and we walked home, arm on shoulders, we were both smiling throughout the whole way.

August 4, 2007

Today is my birthday! Yes, finally I'm 13! Dad went of to work, but mom woke me up with breakfast in bed. Mmm… Apple Waffles, my favorite. Mother wishes me a Happy Birthday and walks out. Once I'm done eating, I take the plate to my mom, say thanks and decide to take a shower. Once I get out I see Leah walking out her room, it was close to noon but that was still too early for Leah on the weekends.

"Happy…" Leah yawned, "Birthday lil' bro," she hugged me and headed into the shower. I dressed up and when I got out I saw mom was baking me a vanilla cake and decided to put cream cheese frosting, she always knew me by heart. I sat on the couch and watched TV when I heard Leah calling me out.

"Where's the birthday boy?" she asked.

"Right here, Leah," I go up to her and she hands me a silver box. "That's your present, or presents. You will like it." She hugged me and I decided I wasn't going to open it yet. I actually wanted to head out and see Jacob. We had always been each others companions when it was our birthdays and the first person to see our presents was each other. Leah went back into her room and I went with mom to ask for permission to see Jake.

"Hey… umm… mom?" I started. I kind of cringed on asking because when it comes to birthday's mom always tells us to stay inside because it's supposed to be a "family celebration".

"Yes, Seth?" Mom replied. She was washing the dished to get them ready when dad came home. She turned to face me and gave me a smile.

"Can I head out a bit?" I asked, "May be hang out with Jacob before dad comes back?" I crossed my fingers behind my back in hope to hear the answer that I wanted.

"Well of course you can!" I jumped with the amount of enthusiasm that she exposed. "Yes! I was going to kick you out anyway," she said playfully, "Go have some fun!" She pushed me out of the house and I just stood, bewildered, on my porch. I looked back and decided to just go along and head with Jacob. As I stepped off my porch I heard mom calling out Leah's name. After a few minutes, I get to Jacob's house and decide to head to his garage, where he hangs out the most as he works on his Rabbit. But once I got close I could see Quil and Embry sitting there, joking around. I sighed and turned around to head back home, but then I heard someone's voice calling out to me.

"Hey! Seth!" Jacob yelled, "Where are you going? Come here!" Jacob waved his hand mentioning me to come, but I was hesitating. Still, I walk toward him and when I get to him he gives me a huge hug. I blushed, again, as I felt his growing and flexing biceps wrap around me. I inhaled his scent, musky yet sweet, He twirled me around a bit, side to side, showing me our brotherly love.

"Happy Birthday, buddy! I hope, no, I _know_ you will have a great day," my best friend said. "Ha-ha, finally a teenager, huh, come on, now you can hang out with them two." He then whispered, "I know they always troubled you, but don't worry, Embry actually likes you, but he's so tight with Quil that he doesn't want to make him mad." I looked at him and he crossed his fingers as to emphasize the _tight_ part, he wasn't joking either, eyes wide; _Quil and Embry were going out?_ No wonder! Quil and Embry decided to join us

"He might hang out with you, Jacob, but with us…" Quil started. Looks like he heard the first part of what Jacob had said

"Leave the guy alone, Quil," Embry said with an attitude, "I actually like him. He's cool with us, huh Jacob?" Embry held his fist up to me and I returned the motion with a knuckle touch. I was delighted, even though Quil still felt bothered by my presence, just getting accepted by one of Jacob's friends was great.

"Uhh… yeah, I was just joking guys. You're cool Seth!" Quil also offered his fist, but I just returned it with some skepticism. "So, anyway, Jacob when are you getting your permit?"

"I don't know, I think as soon as the Rabbit is up." Jacob replies. He was looking forward to having his license since he was 10… when Billy taught him how to drive.

"Why don't you come with Embry and me to Port Angeles," Quil said as he looked at Embry. He had that sparkles that I didn't notice before when he looked at Embry. "I'm going to get my permit today." When he said that I looked down, I knew that Jacob would like to go get his permit, he has been looking forward to whatever opportunity that allowed him to drive. I didn't want to stop him from being happy, but… it was my birthday. I looked back up and I saw that Jacob was looking at me from the corner of his eyes. He smiled.

"Nah thanks Quil. But today is Seth's birthday, and he's also my best friend. So I'm going to spend this day with him, because I love him that much." Jake put his arm around me, ruffled my hair and smiled.

"Whatever, come on Embry, mom's going to be bitchin if we don't get there by the time she wants us to leave. See ya Jacob." Quil said. Embry also mentioned good bye and they left together.

"Really, Jacob, you can go with them. I know that you always wanted to get your permit.." I said reluctantly. I went to go sit down on a chair that he had in his garage and he then followed behind me.

"I know…" he started, looking kind of sad, "But, I can get that later. There are many times I can go get my permit… but there's only one best friend's thirteenth birthday. Especially when that best friend is named Seth Clearwater." He came up to me and kneed down and lifted my head up. His eyes sparkled with the reflection of the sunlight and his russet skin contoured his smile like the night sky wrapped around the crescent moon. "Seth… I will always care about you, Quil and Embry. Yes they're friends, but not like you, you are like my little brother!" He hugged me tight and I embraced him back. I was so happy, the day went by great. "Also, if I would've gone with them," he broke our hug and stood up to go get something from the corner of the garage where he stored his parts. "I wouldn't have been able to give you this!" He came back with a large blue box with a bow on the top.

"Jacob! You shouldn't have," I said as he handed me the box. "Oh, wait, before I open your present, let me open Leah's"

"Leah bought you a present?" Jacob said, impressed.

"Present_s_," I corrected "She said there was more than one in this tiny silver box." I showed the box to Jacob and he took it in his large hands. He put the box next to his ear and he shook it. He handed it back.

"Open it, I'm eager to see what it is," he mentioned.

"I took the little ribbon of that wrapped around the box and I pulled the top off. Inside was a black necklace, the cord that wrapped around your neck was made of leather and it had a small sand colored wolf hanging from the middle. I looked at it and in the middle of the wolf it said my name. Below that was a small white paper that said:

_For Seth:_

_I hope you have a great birthday little brother. Tell Jacob that this is also for his birthday and tell him also to stop bothering you as he always takes you away as soon as you get back from school._

_Love,_

_Your big sister, Leah_

Below the little paper was another necklace, same type but instead it had a small wolf that was brown in color and it had the name _Jacob_ instead of mine. My eyes shined, I love my sister!

"Look, Jacob, this one is for you!" I handed him his necklace and he looked at it. He chuckled and he put his arm around me once again, he read the card and smiled.

"Your sis' is very smart. Tell her that I will keep on bothering you even more now! Come on put the necklace on me, I want to start wearing it now," he handed me the necklace and I went around him to put it on. He went around me and did the same. "Okay, okay, open mine."

I got Jacob's box and took the bow off on the side. I tried to take the tape off, but struggled. Jacob helped me, he seemed so anxious about opening the gift as I did. Once the tape was off I took all the stuffing paper out. Inside was the cutest fluffy brown wolf plush, but not just nay plush, it was _the_ plush.

"OH MY GOD! Jake! You are the best! I love you sooo much!" I jumped on him and I was so happy that my legs landed on his waist and he caught me and held me. I hugged him and I didn't let go. "Jake, you shouldn't have" I knew he probably had paid for this with the money that he was saving for his Rabbit parts. So this was very special.

"I'm glad I did, this was a reaction I wasn't expected," I looked at him with a confused look. May be I went to far, but then he said, "It was better than I thought it would be." I got off him but I still kept my arms around his chest. He held the wolf and handed it to me. I took it with one hand and looked up at Jake.

"Jacob, you are the best big bro anyone could have!" I said, not caring the response he had on his face. I dug my face into his chest and smiled back up to him. I was shaking with joy.

"I bought it…" he said, "Because I wanted you to take me wherever you went. You know, like an imaginary protector…" He hugged me back and that… had made my day…

END OF FLASHBACK

I came back into reality and I hugged lil' Jacob in my arms. That memory held a special part in my heart. But exactly… he wouldn't be more than a brother to me, at least that's what I thought. I held my wolf and turned around to look at my bedside table. On there was the necklace, I put it on. The day I saw Jacob not wearing it he told me it didn't fit him anymore. And it was true, mine barely fit me too. I grabbed it and put it on my plush. If just he could have it on for real… I closed my eyes and dreamt about Jacob all night long.

A/N Here you go guys, sorry it was a little late. I was thinking through and I am glad to announce that this is my longest chapter yet. Thanks once again and please review. I enjoyed doing this chapter sooo much. Thanks for reading!

NEXT CHAPTER: Hmmm…. Remember what I said about the transformation. I think I might be ready, or Jacob Black might be ready. *hint hint*


	7. Valentine's Day Poem

Disclaimer: Characters=Stephenie's, not mine.

A/N: Hello readers, so while I was working on chapter seven, (sorry, haven't finished typing it) I came up with a little treat for you. This is a small Valentine's Day poem. It's Seth to Jacob and if anyone wants me to make a Jacob to Seth than I can do that, but that's if I get at least 5 reviews for this poem. Thanks for your time guys! ~ Hector.

I Will Always Be There For You.

Valentine's Day Special:

So here we are,

Face to face,

Enjoying the rain,

You and me,

Yes,

You and me,

In your arms,

My world seems to be,

Hold On,

You take a peek,

My smile beams,

In the rain,

You and me,

"Kiss me," You say.

"Kiss me," I respond.

Our lips lock.

My heart beats.

Our happiness seems,

To last,

Forever.

"Don't Leave Me"

I say,

in between,

Your reply,

melts,

like honey,

in my ear,

You respond

"I love you silly,

Why would I leave?"


	8. Puberty Sucks

I Will Always Be There for You

Chapter 6: Puberty Sucks…

Disclaimer: Hey Hey! I Don't Own this. Stephenie Meyer does. Okay, get it clear. If I owned it… it would not be the same, at all… more JacobXSeth ya know?

A/N: Okay so in this chapter you might see these lines: …………. These lines mean that what is happening next is after, before, or during the event of what happened before the line. Well, I loved this chapter, it's awesome and it ends BIG! Hope you guys love it.

Jacob POV:

I sped off as soon as Seth had closed door. _Shit_, I wasn't feeling good at all. My head was pounding and I felt like I was spinning. But I was almost home, so I kept going. The road was dark, the only thing that illuminating the way was the moonlight. It was a Friday night, being the last week of January; the Sun was completely covered by the moon at this time. I was near a sharp turn, is I intended to focus, but the highest of shadows appears and when I look to my right. I see the largest of wolf; it was so big, that it was the size of a large horse. It didn't even look like a regular wolf. I was so impressed by the huge figure that when I got to the turn, I was still going straight!

"Fuck!" I yelled as I spun my steering to the right, but it was too much. My car turned right too fast and ran straight into a tree in the woods. Luckily, the air bad deployed correctly, but there was still a sharp pain the in back of my head. I touched it carefully and it stung, I look at my hand and some dark liquid is running down to my arm. _Shit…_ I thought to myself, _what am I going to tell dad?_ I pulled my head up and saw that my windshield was completely crushed into pieces. I heard something move outside. _Oh shoot… the thing_ I realized I was close to where the massive wolf had appeared. I started freaking out. I reached out to the door handle and managed to open it. I got out, crawling, and started to move toward the road. I reached for my cell phone, but it wasn't there. _Fuck! I left it in my other shorts_, again the noise I heard. I looked around and nothing was there, but a large figure could then be seen far away and it looked like it was just staring at me. I tried yelling for help, but it was no use. I looked again and the figure was now much closer… and was walking toward me._ Fuck it… who will care if I die anyway_. But then I started think about Seth, he would care. I imagined him crying when he heard the news. Poor baby… our love was special. So true… so… brotherly! So fantastic! I would forever protect him from the other side. The figure now was next to me, and I closed my eyes. It took me in its arms and carried me away.

"Don't worry," I heard him say, "You will be okay." It was a man, at least it sounded like one. I felt the warmth emitting from his body, exhaustion finally came. I opened my eyes and could see the tall figure, it looked down and smiled. Suddenly, it all went dark.

* * *

"How is he?" I heard my dad say. "I was now conscious, yet still tired. I tried to open my eyes, but the exhaustion was still there.

"He's bad, I won't lie to you, Billy," I heard Sam say, "I remember my transformation, it wasn't pretty. It feels like you're dying from inside out." What the fuck is he talking about? And what is he doing here? Why does he care what's happening to me? Now I really tried to move, but the pain was so overwhelming. Also was the heat, why don't the open the windows? My head was pounding; it fell like a ton of rocks were falling on my head. I opened my eyes and saw the room, it wasn't mine. It was painted a light hint of yellow, and on the edges were small brown paws running across the paint.

"Ow…" I muttered. Dad responded immediately and came to sit right next to me. Sam also responded and got out of the room. I heard him calling out Emily and something about towels.

"Son," I felt him touch my hand. I turned to look at him. "Son, you're going to be okay." I saw Sam come back in and he put some towels on my forehead. The contrast of the cold, humid soaked towels against my raging, hot skin was very calming; still it sent shivers up my spine. I saw Emily peek over and she mouthed "be strong".

"Dad… where am I?" I asked.

"You're in Emily's house," he responded. Ugh… the pain, the heat. Everything is so painful.

"Don't worry Jacob, you will be fine. The transformation is always… hard at first. But if Paul, Jared, and Embry could do it, so can you." _What in the fucking hell…_ This guy is crazy. What transformation?

"Dad? What is this douche talking about?" I asked, but then he gave me a look. _Oh crap, here he goes_.

"Jacob Black! I did not raise you so that you could acknowledge any man in that way!" Dad yelled.

"It doesn't fucking matter! What had he done to you so that he could gain your respect, huh! Is he more important than me?! Would you rather have him as a son?!" I felt my body twitch and I got up. I ignored the pain and got off the bed. I was shaking now.

"Jacob," Sam said raising his hands, mentioning me to calm down, "Relax Jacob, you don't know how to manage your rage..."

"I KNOW HOW TO FUCKING TAKE CARE OF MYSELF SO SHUT THE FUCK UP! GET OUT OF MY LIFE"

"Jacob!" I heard dad say. My body shook, I felt my bones crack and my muscles rip as I fell to the floor. The heat was climbing up fast and sweat was pouring down my bare back. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I felt like I had exploded. Everything changed… my ears, my eyes, my nose. I felt different.

"Jacob…" Sam said, "Welcome to our pack.

* * *

Seth POV

I woke up with a major wood. _Really? _I asked my hormones. It's getting annoying now. _Well Jacob Black has that effect on you ya know?_ I told myself. I got up from my bed and walked to my bathroom, disregarding my little friend, and took a quick shower. I got out, changed, and walked to the living to find my mother cooking breakfast.

"Good Morning mom," I said to her cheerfully. I was smiling, Last night's dreams was one of the best! I dreamt about Jacob holding me in his arms in the rain, me lying against his chest. It was just that! But, it made me happy.

"Good morning, Seth," mom said, "You woke up on the right side of the bed, huh?" she mentioned with a smile.

"Yes," I sighed, "Yes, yes I did." Mom looked at me and smiled. She loves when I'm happy, like any other mother. I sat on our small wooden table and mother served me breakfast. I dug in, hungry; because my stomach had realized that I really didn't eat anything yesterday thanks to Sam's interruption. Mom walked to Leah's room, went in, and quietly left inside.

"She hit the books had again last night?" I asked mother.

"Yeah," mom sighed, "That's great and all, but my baby needs to sleep. I got home later last night and when I went to sleep she was still reading." Mom always worried about Leah. At first, back in high school, she pressured her to study more often. This would lead to constant fights, but now that she's in college she always is digging her nose in every college book so she can be able to do her best. "I'm so proud of her," said mother at the end. I finished my breakfast and went to go wash my plate, to give my mom some resting time. I kissed my mom thanks and she went to go sit down to watch a bit of TV. Leah walked out her room, still in PJs, and handed me her plate and silverware.

"Mind washing it for me, Seth?" she asked. I took the plate ad nodded with a smile. She said hello to mom and walked back into her room to ready herself for her Saturday college class. She goes down to a community college in Port Angeles and she also works here in the rez at the shop now and then. She has some financial aid, helps her with her stuff. I thought about going to visit Jacob, to see if he was okay and maybe he wanted to go for a swim. I looked at my calendar, January 30th. I looked outside, the clouds were glooming but it looked like it was going to rain at night, it was actually a pretty clear day here in La Push.

"Leah!" I called. She responded with a muffled "what?" and I asked, "When you leave for school, can you give me a ride to Jacob's?"

"Sure-"

"Sorry, Seth, you can't go visit Jacob today," Mom said, cutting off Leah. _What?_ I asked myself. It was rare when my parents didn't let me go see Jacob. It was when either when I was grounded, almost never, or when Jake was grounded, occasionally.

"Why is Jacob grounded for now?" I asked mom.

"Umm…" mom said, "H-He got in a little accident," mom said as she turned to see me. I looked at her skeptically and asked her about "what accident?" She opened her mouth, but she said in a careful tone, as if she was making up the story on the spot, "Well… Billy and I talked last night on the phone and told me that Jacob was feeling a little sick as he drove back home. He got distracted and crashed into a tree. Sam found him and brought him back home; he said that the reservation's doctor checked on him and that he can't be disturbed."

"Oh my god, poor Jacob. I don't think Billy would mind me visiting," Even when Jacob was sick or when I was sick when we were kids we were still allowed to see each other. It made us both happy because when we were with each other it felt like we were healthy. Jacob once told me that when I was with him, anything wrong just went away. The thought made my hear beat faster.

"Sorry Seth, but you can't see him today!" Mom told me with a strict voice. My blood started to boil, _Why not!_

"But mom! Why are you being so unfair?!" I yelled at my mom. I looked at my mom with rage in my eyes.

"Seth Clearwater, you are not seeing Jacob Black and that is my final word!" she yelled. I cursed under my breath and went into my room. My mom had never been like this and I know Jacob would love to see me with him. I want to be there, holding his hand, telling him how great he is. Make him feel warm and I would lie next to him, show him how much I care. I buried myself into my pillow, hugged little Jake once more, and let the tears flow…

* * *

Jacob POV

Everything seemed so clear. The overwhelming pain and heat were all gone. I flexed my muscles, I felt great. Colors seemed to be much more clear, sounds… was that the freeway? I could hear the birds in the pier. Wow!

"Now Jacob, keep yourself calm, don't move!" Sam said. I turned to look at Sam. He was so small; it smelled like dog in here. I raised my hand to scratch my back, but then I realized it wasn't a hand.

_What the fuck?_ I thought. _What am I?_

_Hey, it's Jacob, welcome to the pack_ I heard a voice in my head say. It sounded like…

_Embry, is that you? How did you get in my head?_ He chuckled. I kind of took this in a calm way.

"Wow… he's beautiful." I heard dad say. He was looking at me with tears in his eyes. I tried to tell my dad not to cry, that I would be okay. But he was smiling; I gave him a confused look. I open my mouth and my tongue came rolling down. I stared to breathe in and out.

_Doesn't it feel great? _Asked Embry

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ I told Embry.

_Nothing, it's your heritage. You are a werewolf Jacob!_ Embry said with glee. I gave a little jump when he said that. Me? A werewolf? But how?

_Don't worry Sam will explain,_ Embry said.

"Okay, Jacob." Sam said, "I want you to phase back, but for that you must calm down all of your senses. Think about something that makes you happy, makes you feel placid" I nodded and tried to do what he said. My mind thought about food, after all, it made me happy. I thought about mom, but nope it didn't work. Then I thought about Seth… what would he think about me now? I remembered the wolf I had given him for his birthday a few years ago. The way he smiled, how he dug into me. His love, our love. I closed my eyes and opened them once more. I was no on the ground. Naked. I covered myself instinctively.

Sam chuckled and said, "Don't worry, you will get used to it." He handed me some clothes and both him and my dad headed out to give me some privacy. My own eyes were also clear, and my hearing was awesome. I felt great, fit and a lot healthier than before. I put on the clothes, a shirt with a wolf in the middle and some cargo shorts. My shoes were under the bed that I had destroyed by accident. My other clothes were ragged around the floor; I picked them up and put them in the trash can inside the room. I opened the door, but when I took my hand of the handle, the handle had been deformed and shaped into my fingers.

"Umm, Sam…" I tried to say.

"Ha-Ha, don't worry, that's not the first time it has happened." Sam said, "Right, honey?" Sam mentioned to Emily and she kissed him on the cheek. Emily was cooking something good, was it muffins?

"Where's dad?" I asked Sam. I took a seat next to the dining table that was right next to the kitchen, careful not to break the seat.

"He went to go tell the council the news," Sam explained, "Talking about the news, Jacob we have to talk about your new… condition."

"Oh, yeah…" I said reluctantly. Sam went on hours and hours talking about our tribe's legends and how at first he also thought it wasn't true. But he was the first one to transform since the last time… the last time the Cullens had come. I knew about the Cullens, and I knew my dad didn't really like them. I remember last year when Bella had come from Phoenix he had told them not to hand out much with them. Actually, it turned out that they were the cold ones my great-grandfather had once encountered some long time ago. Now that they had come back, the werewolf gene became active.

"So this is going to keep on happening as long as their here?" I asked Sam. He nodded, "So Quil will transform, Collin, and… Seth, too?" I spoke with nervously. I don't want him to go through what I was going, it was painful. I don't want him to be in danger either.

"Yes, I know that Quil will be the next one. His growth shows that the gene has activated, in case of the younglings, they will still take a while." Sam said. "Come out with me, I want you to practice phasing back and forth. We both stood up and headed outside. The day was okay, it was still early in the afternoon.

Sam had told me that I had to carry a string so I could tie my clothes onto my leg if I didn't want to rip them. We went into the forest and I had to get undressed in front of him, we took our clothes off and when I stood in front of him I tried to manage not looking down there… Let's just say if I did, it would cause my friend some trouble. _But I'm not gay… am I?_ With this transformation, who knew hat I would feel? Sam also told me about the interlink of our thought between the pack, he also told me about imprinting. The reason he had left Leah was because when Emily had come to visit, he already been a wolf, he saw her and felt this pull toward her. His world was not Emily's and when you imprint you want to protect your imprint, no matter what. But you also want to respect her, so if she wants you to be a brother, you will be a brother, if she wants you to be her husband, you will be her husband. I wonder who I would imprint on, or if Seth would imprint on someone, too. Wait… talking about Seth,

"Let's start then," said Sam while clapping and rubbing his hands together.

"Wait, Sam, umm… will I be able to visit Seth?" I asked carefully.

"Jacob," he sighed, "You have to realize that your emotions are unstable right now. You must be careful on who you are with. Hence the example of what… I did to Emily." Sam had also told me about Emily's scar. He always made this sad face when he mentioned it.

"But can I visit him?" I wouldn't be able to bear not visiting him. He has always been with me in my hardest moment… this one was one of them.

"Jacob, you need to understand…" I wasn't getting answered. I started to twitch again. He doesn't understand! He _has_ to let me see him. He's my best friend! "Jacob, what, now calm down…"

"I am going to see Seth, okay, no matter what! You can't say no!" I raised my voice to him. Sam looked up and let a howl come out of his voice. Out of the forest came two large wolfs. One was grey haired while the other was a dark blue. They dephased and both Jared and Embry took me by the arms. I didn't realize that I was shaking.

"Calm… down" struggled Embry.

"No!" I yelled.

"Jacob, think happy," said Jared. He was also struggling; I guess I was too strong for them. I kept on shaking, the adrenaline started to run once again.

"Seth!" I exploded. I felt my body contour onto my four feet once more and I looked at all three of my pack mates. I ran into the forest, I never had felt this feeling before. The speed was incredible, my feet just instinctively moved with the forest like it knew it by heart.

"Let him go," I heard Sam say from behind. I kept on running, not knowing where I was going. But I let my mind take me. Seth… I thought. Soon thereafter, I stopped running. I realized where I was, outside his house. I dephased and put my clothes on, my shoes were left back with Sam, but I really didn't need them anymore. When I put my shirt on I was sweating, it felt like an extra item, so I ripped it off and left it on the ground. I walked up to his door and I knocked on it.

"Coming!" I heard his voice say. The voice was softer than before, my heart was beating faster. Before I would've thought something was wrong with me, but today I don't care. He opened the door. My head spun, my eyes shined, the blood ran up to my face. All my senses hyperactivated and I felt this certain pull toward him.

"Jacob, you… you're okay!" He opened his arms to hug me, but I had one. I wrapped my arms around him, his soft head nuzzled in between my pectorals; I love the feeling of my russet skin against his light brown touch.

"Jake! Can't… breathe!" he said. I let him go and his eyes looked up to me. I smiled and he looked down, shyness spoke. "Jacob…" he muttered. Then, right there. I took his head in my face, and locked my lips on his. He didn't let go, he just felt my lips contour his, time seemed to stop there. We were happy. A smile broke in between our kiss.

"Jacob… this is so sudden," he mentioned.

"I know…" and once again I pulled into him. Imprinting never felt so great...

A/N: So yeah, a kiss, OMG! I needed some man on man action ASAP, so I decided to put it in now. Hope you guys enjoyed that.

Next Chapter: What will the guys think about this, and had Jacob found his imprint on Seth? Will he accept it? Will Seth accept this? Find out next.


	9. Love After First Howl

Disclaimer: Not my characters! Love them, but not mine. They are just Stephenie's *sigh*

A/N: So here you go guys, this chapter finally unravels the whole plot. Or at least you can try and infer if you are a great foreshadower! It's not as long as my last two chapters, but I managed to throw some fun in there. Thanks guys! Thanks for all my reviewers, I would give you free Taylor Lautner kisses if I was able to send him home in a package for you guys!

A/N 2/21/10: Guys, I edited just a few things on this chapter because I went over it and found enough errors for me to edit this chapter a bit. The chapter should be a bit better now, thanks!

I Will Always Be There For You

Chapter 7: Love after first howl…

Jacob POV

I didn't know what was happening. My lips moved by themselves, attracted to his like a magnet to metal. My head whirled. My inner wolf howled at the emotion of being fulfilled of success. I don't know how it happened or why I suddenly felt this way. I opened my eyes to see Seth just play along, eyes closed. I felt his tongue surround mine, dancing in our own little world. I ran my hands up and down his back. He had his hands on my arms, but he didn't move. Then and there I would squeeze him into me; my heart was complete with him here. It felt like forever, I wanted it to stay like this. But, like I said, I don't understand this sudden feel toward him. Why now? My inner wolf growled with pleasure…

Seth POV

Jacob Black could surprise anyone, anyone but me. Until today, my dreams came true all of a sudden. His lips were warm, so was his ass, his arms, everything. My head was facing upwards as my mouth ran with his lips. He was too tall so I was standing on my tiptoes, one of my legs wanted to pop up. I felt like in a romantic-comedy. But this was more. I had many questions. Why was he kissing me? Is it real? Was he ok? I pulled back, my feet were getting tired.

"Umm… Jake?" I asked.

"What?" His beautiful smile broke through and I looked at him. He was shirtless, showing off those hard square pectorals, the nice curvy figure and that nice sic-pack. A small treasure-trail ran from his chest down to his bellybutton to areas below. Jacob flexed his muscles as I looked at him, he smiled and chuckled playfully. "You like 'em?" Jacob said, "Touch them, they're yours." I blushed after he said that. Maybe he was just playing. But no, this was something else. Something about Jacob was different.

"Why did you just…" I stood there, looking at the ground, "Well, mom told me you were hurt, are you?"

"Oh, well, now that you mention it. The crash wasn't that bad," he said with that smile still shining on his face. He had his hands in his pockets and he was standing like if he was nervous. _What's up with Jake?_ He then took my left hand in his right and started to play with my fingers. The warmth made my body shiver at the sudden change of temperatures. "Come," he said, "let's go for a walk." Mom had left to go eat with her other friends and Leah was at school, I guess I could walk with him. We walked into the forest near my house, tall trees were everywhere. We walked like this, hand in hand, until we reached a section in the forest that was free of trees and flat grass lied everywhere. I shivered again and Jacob went to go sit on top of a flat rock nearby.

"Here," Jacob opened his arms and he mentioned me to come. I walked right in and put my back against his chest. I looked up to him from behind and he planted another small kiss on my lips.

"Why Jacob?" I hesitated, "Why are you kissing me?" He broke the kiss and lifted me up and turned me around so I could look at him.

"Because, I guess, I think you're a great guy," is all he mentioned.

"But how did you find out?"

"Find out what?" he had a confused look on his face. So he didn't find out, he just did it, so it must be sincere…

"Find out that… I love you," that seemed to catch him off guard. I stared into his dark eyes; you could see something different in them. They eyes were not dark black like before, they were like a light hint of brown, kind of like mine, plus the pupil was slightly larger than usual.

"Since when have you felt this way?" he asked, his voice was soothing, yet he begged to know. I hugged him tight and whispered in his ear.

"Since-!" I started to say when Jacob pulled me back, as he stood took a protective stance in front of me. Making sure I was completely engulfed by his back.

"Aw fuck, they finally decided to catch up," he said. He pushed me back a bit and looked up; sniffing into the air, then looked into the forest. "Seth! Go home!" I stared at him. Why is he saying that? What's wrong? He growled. "Seth, get the fuck home!" he now spoke in anger, yet a hint of protectiveness, as he looked me in the eyes. I looked back, and they changed, the eyes were glinting some darker color and shone extra against the peeking sun. Jacob started to shudder.

"J-J-Jacob, what's wrong?" I managed to say, the anger in his chest as he growled grew larger as he looked back into the forest. It scared me. It was like the trip to Port Angeles all over again! But then I heard Jake say something like "stay away", but he didn't mean me, he said it to the forest. Jacob pushed me back, but this time a little too hard, and I fell back. I hit my head against the rock as I fell down to the ground.

"Jacob!" I yelled, tears welled in my eyes.

"Seth! Shit, I'm s-s-so…" he started to say. He ran next to me and lifted my back up. My head was hurting, Jacob touched it with one hand and I saw blood running down his arm.

"Ouch…" I muttered.

"See Jacob, what did I tell you?" I heard Sam's voice come from the forest. He walked out and behind him, flanked on his sides, were three guys that looked younger, yet in a way the same as him. I recognized the faces as soon as he sun rays touched them. Jared to his right and both Paul and Embry to his left. All shirtless, all as muscle-y as Jacob.

"Jacob! Why the fuck didn't you listen to Sam!" Paul growled at Jacob.

"Shut the fuck up Paul! You're not in this! None of you give me orders!" Jacob yelled back. Both Paul and Jacob were shaking.

"Guys, calm down…" Sam said with a placid voice. Jacob breathed in and he managed to stop shaking, but Paul was still shuddering. Jacob was still holding me near him, but Sam looked down at me and saw the blood running down Jacob's arm. Sam looked at Embry and he nodded.

"Embry," Sam said "Pick up Seth and take him to the hospital. He's going to need stitches." Embry nodded back.

"NO!" my best friend yelled, he held me even closer; "I can take him myself!"

"Jacob, you already hurt Jacob enough for today! You don't want to-"

"I KNOW WHAT I CAN OR CAN'T DO DAMN IT!" Jacob yelled. I was starting to daze on and off. But what shook me back was when Jacob dropped me. His body shuddered. He twitched and he walked forward, getting away from me.

"Jacob! No!" Sam yelled, "Jared! Paul!" They took their shorts and underwear off, me closing my eyes on the way, and they started shaking. But by then Jacob had exploded. His body suddenly became a full fledged wolf. His russet skin had become shiny, brown fur. His eyes shone against the sun. Soon thereafter, two wolves had taken Jared and Paul's place. Both with similar shiny eyes, but in Jared's place was a grey-haired wolf and in Paul's was a Husky-colored wolf. The russet wolf charged at Paul, but he had pushed him back. Both Jared and Paul ripped at Jacob, but Jacob was no match. Jared had taken a bite at the torso, but Paul butt headed Jacob into the forest. Both wolves charged after him.

"Embry," Sam's voice made me jump. My body was paralyzed with fear, yet I didn't scream or cry. Embry nodded, once again, and took me in his arms. I was awe-struck. What's happening? Is this a dream? It had to; Jacob had kissed me and turned into a wolf, that's not possible, right? But my head wound pulsed and it stung, that brought me back into reality once again. This is all real. So… my Jacob really was a-!

"Embry, take him to the hospital, please" Sam said.

"Why me?" Embry whined, "You take him, the bloodsuckers work there, remember?"

"You are going to take Seth to the hospital, before he faints, because I need to stop your brothers from ripping each other to shreds. Jacob has some natural skills you know that?" Sam's choice of words made me think. Brothers, they really did look somewhat alike. And who were these bloodsuckers Embry had mentioned? Embry sighed and he started walking outside the forest, then he started running. From the corner of my eyes I saw Sam running into the forest and he too transformed into a wolf. My eyes started to close, I felt weak.

"Seth, stay with me," Embry said concerned. "Ugh, so much for Jake imprinting…" _What?_ I thought. I tried to ask what that word meant, but I didn't care, my mind was with Jacob. Life was full of weird today…

Jacob POV

_Jacob! Stop! Jacob Black! For love's sakes!_ Jared said into my head. I couldn't relax, Seth was mine! No one else could touch him. I know I can protect him!

_Jacob! You're such a stupid asshole! Why the fuck! You bitch! _Paul was cussing and yelling as they tried to push me into a stop. He sure was the hothead as Sam had mentioned earlier today.

_Guys! Stop! _Sam's rough voice made us freeze. Ugh… I hated the whole alpha thing. _Jared, Paul. Can you give Jacob and me some privacy? Run and go to Emily and wait for Embry okay. _Both of them dephased and ran back to their clothes. Sam shook his head slowly, side to side. _Jacob, I knew something like this would happen! You're not even a day old! You could've killed him! _I growled at the mention if the action.

_I would never kill Seth! _I said that to him with anger. Memories of what he had done to Emily ran through his head. They weren't pretty.

_You could've caused Seth his life! Luckily he just hit his head, but _you_ pushed him back!_ Sam explained. _But… I know that you will protect him, after what happened today, you're life must feel full, huh? _

_Wait, what? How do you know what happened today? _I stared back at Sam with surprise. Sam chuckled after my words.

_Don't you remember? No secrets! _Oh yeah… So now he knew. But surely he would understand.

_Yes I do. It's normal for our kind to imprint on other males. Only that, you got lucky, Seth actually liked you back! Most of the people who imprint on males that aren't in the pack can only be their best friend , but some, like you and Seth, can be together forever as you both are from the same tribe and know, or will know in Seth's casem about feeling imprinted_. Sam explained, _but… there's a small problem._

_What?_ I thought in concern.

_Well, Seth may love you and all, but… he hasn't transformed…_ What does he mean by that? So what if he hasn't become a wolf yet, he can still love…!

_Exactly… he may imprint on someone else. And if that happens… _Sam looked down. But if Seth already loved me now, he could love me when he transformed, right? Images of what Sam had done to Leah played in his head.

_Oh shit! _I though. _That means he can love someone else! I can't bear the though of…_ I told Sam.

_I know, that's why I want to give you the assignment of sticking with him as much as possible. You will have the odds in your part if he transforms with you because maybe that will make him see how much you care for him and that might affect the imprint_ Sam told me.

_Can I go and see Seth right now? _I tried getting Sam to say yes, but he told me it was better if we went to Emily's and explained everything to the council. I blushed because I don't know how the council will react on me loving Seth. Until now only Sam and I had imprints. So the tribe had to know about me, being a gay werewolf made me feel weird. Haha... a gay werewolf. But Sam told me to have faith because he knew my dad would care, Sue trusts me, and that Old Quil himself had seen one of his grandfather's friend's imprint on a fellow tribe member. We transformed and headed to Emily's… my mind on Seth.

Seth POV

"You're status is normal, everything is okay. But you must stay here with us at least for the night, Mr. Clearwater, we need to check that you don't suffer any concussions because the hard hit might've caused epilepsy" he said. His blonde hair really shone against his beautiful face, he had some dark circle under his eyes, but that the smile really brightened him up. Doctor Carlisle Cullen was the one who stitched me up and took care of me this fine evening in the Forks hospital. "You will be out of here in no time!" he smiled and wrote something down on his clipboard. He was really nice and I liked him, I don't know why many people in the tribe weren't fond of them Cullens.

"Thanks Doctor Cullen," I mentioned with gratitude.

"Oh don't worry Seth, it's my job, and please do call me Carlisle," he said, "Now, the nurse will come and give you some painkiller pills so you can sleep well throughout the night. I will see ya after your sleep, have a nice night."

"You too Carlisle," he waved goodbye and headed out of my room. The place I was in was large and white. The window on my right was large and you could see the dark clouds that filled up the sky. I stared out the window; Embry had left to tell the guys about how I was doing. The door opened and it made me jump, in walked in a large, fit man in scrubs. His skin was as pale as Carlisle's and he was huge. He looked like a big football player, his curly brown hair and his large hazel eyes really made my little friend twitch. He was very cute and I blushed when he looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry about that," he said, "My arms tried to opened the door a lot more than what I wanted." He flexed his right arm up and down and my face was officially red. "Okay, so umm… Seth, here you go," he handed me a tray with two pills and a small cup of water. "These are the painkillers Carlisle told me to give you…" I looked at his name tag and it said Emmett Cullen.

"Hey! You're dad is Carlisle Cullen!" he smiled at the recognition and he stood up straight and posed in a certain Superman pose. His package was well noticeable in those scrubs.

"Well yes, yes he is. Now drink up, we want you to sleep well cutie!" he said with a smile and he patted my cheek and walked out. I looked at his ass before he left. I can't believe how hot that guy was. My member was surely going up now so I had to raise my knees so it wouldn't be noticeable, even though no one was in the room. I drank my pills and I fell into a nice deep sleep… Jacob…

Third Person POV

Out in the forest, something ran. A cinnamon kind of smell was being followed by three vampires. One of them, a blonde, ran along with a flame-haired one. The other, a dark haired, ran along them.

"Mmmm… this scent is so good," James said, "Let's go find our small treat."

"Yes… I haven't had dessert in a while," Victoria said.

"I would love to drink some of that in a coffee cup," mentioned Laurent. They all three laughed together and ran to the forest of the Olympian Coast…

Next Chapter:

Seth: "Why does Jacob hate the Cullens? They're so nice, specially that hunk of an Emmett, mmm"

Known As Jayk: "No! You're Supposed to love Jacob Black remember!"

Seth: "Who…?" he drools as he think about Emmett.

Known As Jayk: "Oh no…"

So who are these Cullens and what will the three moving Vampires do to the wolf couple? Well, we might find out next chapter!


	10. Growing Relationships

Disclaimer: The SethXJacob pair and all other characters are not mine, but Stephenie Meyer's .

A/N: So this chapter is interesting. Also there's a little juice in here, no serious lemon, but just a little juice. The whole lemon will come less than 2 chapters away; I need to see how it will work out. Thanks for the reviews guys!

I Will Always Be There For You

Growing Relationships

Seth POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. I blinked many times to get my eyes to focus. Light came from the window that looked to the hospital hall. Also, the blinking of the call, bed, and status lights were illuminating my sides. I tried cuddling closer to my side but then I felt a slight pressure in my lower abdomen. My mouth felt dry so I got my cup of water from the side table and drank the last sips coming from the cup. The pressure grew even more. _Ugh… Not now,_ I thought. I sat up but my head whirled. I felt slightly better yet I still needed the sleep. I turned my legs to the side and sat, ready to stand up. I put my feet on the ground but I clutched my bedside, I wouldn't be able to make it. The restroom wasn't far away; I was one of the lucky ones that had the restroom in their room. But I was still too weak. I lied back down, thinking I could hold it till the morning, but when I checked the clock thirty minutes had passed and I just couldn't wait any longer. I hit the nurse button.

"Nurse Station, how may I help you?" a young lady-like voice filled the small speaker.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom, but my head is still not fully recovered and when I stand I get dizzy," I said, a little embarrassed. I was a fifteen-year old guy who couldn't' walk to the restroom less than 10 feet away.

"Okay, one of our nurses will be right there in a few moments."

"Thank you," I replied. I lied back down on my bed and I thought about yesterday. It's so funny how all my dreams came true in less than a few days. But it was too good to be true, I mean, Jacob Black was a werewolf! The reason I wasn't so impressed was because our tribe is all based on wolves. But I never guessed that they were true. Now, did that mean that _all_ of them were true? Jacob looked so fierce yet I didn't run away when he transformed. I sort of kinda felt… jealous actually. I was always the kind of kid who needed help, not in school, but socially. Jake was always there for me, but I never had been "there" for him. At least, not in a way where I needed to defend him. I wanted to be strong, I loved the feeling of being protected by the one who I had loved for the past years yet I didn't realize until a few days ago. I wanted to be invincible; I wanted to be a werewolf.

The door knocked and I jumped out of my trance. I looked from my bed to the window, and for my luck, I saw Emmett wave and smile at me. He opened the door and kept his grin. The dimples in his squeezable cheeks were a knockout crush punch for anyone. But I had my Jacob…

"Ah… Well Good Morning Seth!" I checked the clock and it was three-thirty, "What's got you up that I have to provide my services to you?" he said with a certain hint of a laugh at the end.

"I…need… to go to the restroom," I said shyly. For my surprise he didn't laugh.

"Okay then how can I help?" he put his arms on his waist and posed like earlier. Did he do this on purpose? I told him that I could stand but I would get dizzy easily. He mentioned me to sit up as he walked towards me. I stood up and it was going fine. He hovered his right arm over my back and the other behind my legs. I was wearing that hospital gown, you know the one that just covers your front part of the body and ties on the back, and my face blushed as Emmett just stared at me. I took a step and that's when my legs wobbled. I fell straight down but Emmett managed to catch me. He got his hand on my back but the arm instead of catching my legs got my butt. He was touching my ass fully with his left hand and he smiled.

"Sorry," he said when he slid the hand to my legs, "But just for your info, you got a nice ass." I felt the blood run to my cheeks. He took me to the restroom and sat me upright on the toilet. "Now call me when you're done," he winked at me before he closed the door. I was smiling; I guess I was impressed that a guy had said that to me. When I was done I felt a lot better, I managed to stand and wash my hands with no prob. I knocked on the door and he raised both eyebrows as he was impressed to see me feel better.

"I'm doing better, thanks for the help," I told Emmett. He took me bridal style, anyway, to my bed. I didn't reject the free ride, I enjoyed being in his arms. He tucked me in bed and he looked into his scrub pockets and handed me a card.

"If you ever need help or want to hang out, give me a call," and he winked once more and left. I looked at the card and it said his name under the name of the hospital. There, it listed his work and personal cell phone number. _But remember, Jacob Black is yours now_ I thought. I guessed that Emmett just wanted to hang out as friends. So I didn't really worry about it throughout my sleep.

"How you doing, honey?" Mom asked as she drove me home. I got out early as soon as Carlisle signed me out. He told me that I should not be aggravated in any way, both physical or emotionally, in the next month so that I would suffer of no after problems.

"I'm doing great mom, I feel a lot better," and I really did. Emmett came once again before I left to hand me the medicine I will be taking for the next month. He also handed me a "Get Well" card with writing in it. I hadn't read it yet.

"That's great honey," we got home and I went to lie in bed. Mom said to get some rest because we would leave at night to go to the council meeting. This was the first time I would go and mom told me they wanted me to come specifically. I had a feeling it had to do with Jake and me.

Jacob POV

I wasn't allowed to see Seth until today in the council reunion. They were going to discuss my imprinting. Sam told me to have hope, but I was still shaking in fear. I lay in my bed, trying to calm myself down while thinking about Seth. I hugged my sandy colored wolf plush. His name was Seth, he had given it to me on my birthday after I had given him mine in his birthday, and it was to remind ourselves of each other. Then I remembered something! I got up and went to look through my small desk in the corner of my small room. I found the small box from his thirteenth birthday. In was something special, something that Seth had given me. I loved him so much, I wanted to sneak off and see him now, but I knew if I wanted everything to be okay I had to wait.

I drove my dad on his wheelchair next to Old Quil. We had all gotten together on First Beach in a circle around the fire so we could have our discussion. On the right side of the fire was Old Quil in the middle, my dad to his right and Sam on his left. On my dad's left was Sue and Seth was sitting next to Seth. On the left side of the fire, were all the rowdy werewolves. We spent time mingling with each other, yet Seth and I didn't speak with each other. We just glanced at each other, we were both nervous.

"Okay guys, here we go," Old Quil spoke, soon everyone sat down. "We are here to discuss a very important, yet abnormal situation," he said seriously. He eyed me and gave me a wink signifying that he cared, "I want all of you to open your minds and see that our tribe is truly unique." A loud rise of 'yeahs' and high fives came from my brothers. "Sam has told us about something… different, yet completely normal that has happened in our small protector pack," Old Quil announced but was interrupted by his cell phone, weird because he always turned it off according to my dad. He nodded and muttered, "Yes, okay, I will be there. Don't worry you will be okay." All of us werewolves smiled, Seth just looked at me with a curious face. "Sam! It's Quil! It's time!" he said excited. All of us werewolves looked up into the night sky and gave a howl to the moon.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sam asked.

"Now, you tell them the news, I will need one of your guys, just in case." Embry suddenly looked up and he was basically shaking. Embry still had feelings for Quil, yet he hadn't imprinted yet.

"Embry, you go," Sam mentioned. Embry jumped and ran to Old Quil's as soon as his name was said. "Okay then, back on topic. You see, what had happened is that, we have a new imprint…" My brothers' heads looked at Sam carefully, Paul looked at me though. I looked at Seth, he stared at the fire. My dad looked at Sam and asked,

"Who was it?"

"Let him say it himself," Sam replied looking at me. I felt all the stares come to me at once. Seth's the only one missing. Seth touched the exposed knee coming from my shorts. I started to sweat a bit.

"Jacob?" dad finally asked. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes dad… I imprinted," I announced. Dad's mouth hanged open, but he then smiled. Sue smiled with him. Sam nodded approvingly, the pack just stayed serious.

"Well that's great! Who's the lucky girl?" then the pressure fell on me again.

"That's the issue," Sam said. Everyone looked at Sam curiously, except for the pack and Seth.

"What issue?" dad asked looking at me.

"Jacob didn't imprint on a girl," Seth looked up at me instantly. Everyone, even the pack, stared at me with raised brows. My dad's face went from surprised, to mad, to calm. He rubbed his face.

"Jacob, who did you imprint on?" he said with a stern voice. I sat up straight; it was my turn to stare at the fire. Sam muttered, "Common Jake", Seth squeezed my knee, reassuring me.

"Jacob, I'm not going to as you again, who did you imprint on?" dad raised his voice and I broke the silence.

"I imprinted on S-!"

"Me!" yelled Seth. Sue and dad gasped. But Sue's face was calm; dad's… not so much. "Yes, Jacob Black imprinted on me and I love him back!" I was so happy, Seth saved me. He was protecting me. I knew he was the one I loved. He looked at me and he held my hand.

Seth POV

I just couldn't take it anymore. The pressure and Jacob getting hurt was too much for this.

"When was this?" Billy asked, but he addressed himself to Sam this time.

"Earlier yesterday… before Seth got hurt," Sam said carefully. I held Jacob's hand tight.

"Oh… So… Oh my goodness!" mom said "Jacob, you hurt my Seth?"

"No, no, no! It was an accident!" Jacob started, but Sam managed to explain what happened in the forest. Mom looked at me and smiled. "Well… I knew it!"

"Knew what?" I asked.

"That you were gay! I'm fine with that, honey. I will love you no matter what!" Oh em gee, mom rocked! I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Mom, I love you so much!"

"I know, but baby, be careful with Jacob okay, he's still young and not so stable about his feelings. And Jacob, be careful with my honey. I know you will protect him." Jacob nodded and I walked to him and he mentioned me to sit on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me, mouthing a thank you.

"Guys, I still don't know if _I'm_ okay with this," said Billy. Both Jacob and I froze but then mom saved us,

"Billy, you know you love your son, don't you want him to be happy with the love of his life who is _my_ son?" she said as she took Billy's hand and saw the truth in her eyes.

"Yeah… I guess so," Jacob and I sighed together. "Okay guys, I do want you to be happy so go ahead. Just kiss already!" I looked at Jacob and he looked at me. He put a hand on my cheek and he drove out lips into each other and we stayed together for a few seconds. Everyone clapped and cheered and so the council meeting was done. We all started talking to each other and having fun. Billy and mom cooked the hot dogs and Sam was showing off to the pack. Once Jacob finished munching on ten hot dogs, he pulled me out and we walked hand in hand by the shore. It was a chilly night, but Jacob warmed me up as he pulled me against his side. I noticed once again he was like a heater.

"Is that a werewolf thing? The whole being hot thing?" I asked Jacob as he sat down on a nearby fallen trunk and he pulled me on his lap.

"Well, werewolf or now, I had always been hot," we laughed together. But it was true; he had always been cute and handsome to me, "To answer your question, though, yes we do run on a higher temperature than average humans."

"What else can you do?" I asked as I snuggled into his chest. He put his hands on the side of my leg to support me against him.

"We heal very fast, run very quickly, and our main goal is to protect our people from the Cold Ones," he said as he kissed my hair. I looked up and sniffed the air around me, his scent was so addicting. The musky, cinnamon smell was really attracting my hormones to him. Yet a question hung in my head.

"Who are these… Cold Ones?" I asked.

"The cold ones are filthy bloodsucking creatures that walk around our world not being able to find piece in their stupid afterlife," Jacob said as he let go of me and I stood in front of him. I stared at him curiously.

"How do they look like, these… they sound like vampires," I said.

"That's what they are. They are like no other creature. In contrast to popular belief, they are gorgeous. Beautiful, yet deadly. Everything about them brings you in. They have very pale skin and they colder than ice, well, according to Sam," Jacob said. He started to shake, so I hugged him. He squeezed me back and stopped twitching.

"Don't worry Jacob, I will be okay," my mind was ringing a bell, but which one?

"You don't have to worry, I will be there to protect you," he said to me. "Actually, I want you to wear something very familiar," he dug into his pocket and a small box came out from his hand. My eyes sparkled in against the moonlight.

"Jacob, really?" I asked with tears in my voice. He opened the box and inside was the necklace I had given him in my birthday.

"Yes, really," he smiled," I want you to know that I will always be there for you," he said as he spun me around and put the necklace around my neck. He must've bought an extension for the cord because it fit me perfectly, "and I want people to know that you are mine" he said with a smirk. "I love you Seth." I looked into his eyes and he pulled me into his arms.

"I love you Jacob," and I pulled myself into him. My lips once again danced with his. The love was very noticeable. He and I were together, and we were fine. My arms wrapped around his waist and his hands moved down my back. His tongue asked for entrance and I gave him the key. He pulled me into him more. I had to pause to breathe and he licked his lips teasefully.

"You're great…" Jacob said.

"You're not a bad kissed yourself," I kissed him again and then his arms reached down to cup my ass. We were now both aroused and out groins grinded hard against each other. Jacob drove us into the sand and he lied on top of me. He took his shirt off as the heat increased and he put his arms beside my head, supporting himself as I stared at his abs.

"Go ahead, you can touch them," he said. I pulled him into me and I spun him so I landed on top of him. I kept kissing him but this time I sat on his lap; I could feel his hard member from under his shorts trying to pop out against my ass. I put my hands on his Pecs and he smiled, I drove one finger around the squared and followed the treasure trail down to the six pack and I pulled the shorts' waist band up and let go so it would smack against his tight waist.

"Stop teasing," said Jacob with a moan. I grinded my ass against his member and he groaned. He grabbed my collar and drew me in a kiss. I started kissing his neck and I moved down to his six-pack until I reached his waistband once again. I started to pull the shorts down when I head a voice.

"Jacob, Seth! Can't you have a more romantic place to do that?" Sam said with a chuckle, "Come on guys, your parents are calling you, it's time to go." I looked at Jacob and he rolled his eyes. He kept his shirt off and he told me I could stay with it. I put it on, smelling it as I snuggled into it, and he whispered, "leave the window open because I will visit later" as I walked to mom. I promised myself that I didn't want to do anything serious until I was ready; my hormones were acting for me earlier. It wasn't the true me, and I wanted Jake to get the full me in time of sex. So he would have to wait. He kissed me goodbye and went to his dad and I waved him goodbye as we drove off into the night.

A/N: Thanks for reading Hope you loved it.

Next Chapter: Time passes by, but how will Jake want to treat Seth for a Valentine's Day? Hmm… but Emmett seems to want to get involved on the day before… confused? Find out in the next chapter!


	11. Time

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters, the pairing is just fan based.

A/N: Just some small info, in this story the wolves and vampires can travel to each other's land as long as they don't _hunt_ or interfere in each other's business.

A/N 2: Thank all of you guys for waiting so much! I have been busy with testing since this is my last week b4 Spring Break starts. CaHSEE testing, for those who are in CA, was going on at my school today and yeah... it was crazy. Sophomore crazyness here at my school, Go 2012! Anyway, thanks for waiting. This chapter goes on awesomely, yet bring ups the main plot once more. Also, I'm going to start writing a new story that will be a JacobXEmmett but they will be human. Thanks guys, thousand Lautner and Lutz hugs!

I Will Always Be There For You

Time

Seth POV

Everything seemed to be fine. January ended and the love month kicked in. Rain started to pour more and more here in the wet Olympic Peninsula. Jacob just used the rain as an excuse to come and warm me up, I didn't deny his arms. But Sam had to constantly remind Jacob that he was part of the tribe now and he had a job to do. Both Quil and he were the youngest in the pack so they sometimes trained separately with Sam. During the first week of us being a couple, the pack was actually very accepting. Jared and Embry accepted us with open arms. Sam just had problems with Jacob concentrating in trainings. Paul though, in contrast, was being a homophobe at first. This led to constant arguments between Jacob and him.

"Paul! Stop being a dick and accept your brother once and for all! If you don't, you won't fight the next 10 vampires that pass throughout our lands that aren't the Cullens!" Sam yelled according to Jake one day. After that he shut up.

School was also a small problem at first. Jacob kept on bugging me to be more open about our relationship. I, on the other hand, wasn't so sure.

"What are you worried about?" Jacob said to me one day in school. He leaned against the locker next to me and he played with my recently cropped up light brown hair that resembled Jacob's now. I took our some books and looked at him in the eyes. _Oh Jacob!_ _Not now!_ I whined in my head. He pouted a bit and I sighed.

"It's not that I'm scared or anything, it's just that I like things the way they are. I don't want people treating us differently. I like the way how you are the wrestler and I'm the dancer! I'm fine with that" I admitted with another sigh.

"Oh come on, Seth!" Jacob chuckled, "You like change! I mean, didn't you like _my_ change? Huh, you liked that didn't ya?" he nudged his elbow to my side. He stood in front of me now and he made me recline against my own locker.

"Yeah, I know I liked it, but…" I faced away from Jacob and I could see from the corner of my eyes that his face fell a bit. I looked at him and there it was his Puppy Dog face. He started to whine and pouted once again. This was a knock-out cutie punch for me. _Oh goodness, why?_ I thought.

"Seth…" Jacob whined like a puppy once again. _He knows how much I love that._

"Jacob, don't…" he growled a bit and inched closer. People walked and just turned to stare a bit. Jacob said my name once again. _That little…_ "Ugh! Okay Jake, but you owe me big time!" Jacob just kept inching in.

"How about this?" his chest rumbled and he touched his nose onto my neck. My spine shuddered even with his warmth overwhelming me. I whispered his name, trying to mention him to stop, but my body really needed him. Jacob kissed my neck lightly, "Thanks Seth…"

So yeah, ever since that small _event_ we have been out and about at school. We walk together hand in hand, cuddling when it's cold, or do other "couple" stuff. Jacob told me that, at first, the wrestling team was teasing him too much. This is what I was afraid of, but he calmed me down right away. He promised the team if they just couldn't be cool with his sexuality then he would leave the team. They also shut up.

The dance team, on the other hand, received me with open arms like they always had. Many of the girls asked me how we got together and even some guys shot me some jealous looks. I was having a very good time!

Not only that, but the day Quil transformed the day he imprinted, too! Jacob told me that the day of the council meeting, Embry had to calm Quil down but, as you know, it's hard to calm an enraged werewolf. So he transformed and Ta-da! Embry imprinted on Quil and vice-versa. It was an instant _click_. So Jacob told me that Sam had to work twice as hard when training with the whole pack because Embry and Quil just couldn't stop gazing or interfering with each other's training for the sakes of protecting their imprint.

It was Thursday, February 11th. The eve of the magical and romantic four-day President's/Valentine's Day weekend and I was ready, ready to show my man my love for him this Sunday. Jacob and I walked to his car that day after school, hand in hand, and went to my house to hang out for the rest of the evening.

"Sam promised that he would let us be free this weekend," Jacob said as he plopped down on my bed. He put his large legs up and put his hands behind his head in a relaxed position. He was wearing a light blue wife beater that contrasted his russet skin to make him stand out more. His shorts were khaki cargoes that had been worn out as he used these to train when outside. "So what do you wanna tomorrow?"

"I don't know," I said while walking into my closet, "maybe we can just hang out or something. Walk on the beach and maybe even go for a swim. But remember that Sunday we both have competitions." I grabbed a black shirt with a tee in the front that said 'Dance the Night Away', some black jeans and both my favorite blue UCLA cap and my blue shutter shades. I scooted Jacob's legs to the side and I lay my out fit there. Jacob moved to a sitting position and he had a curious look on his face.

"What's this?" he finally asked.

"It's my uniform for Sunday's dance-off," I smiled at Jacob, "I was going to try it on to see how it would look like on me…" I teased Jacob. He grinned and I blushed a bit. He picked up my shades and he put them on, did he look hot!

"Well, I know I would love to see you in that…" he grabbed me from my wait and pulled me into him. "The good thing is that the competitions aren't at the same time, so I will be able to go and gaze at your marvelous dancing as soon as I'm done owning some wannabes in the gym" Jacob smirked.

"Don't get so conceited Jacob," I took the glasses away from him and I put them on, "You might end up having some karma," I said while massaging his shoulders and his head fell back.

"Oh yeah… that feels good," he was really tense. So I decided to play along, "How about this?" I pressed harder and he drove me into him and I fell on top of him.

"So you still going to change?" Jacob bit his lip.

"Hmm, you really want to see me in that, huh?" I put my finger on his nose and smiled.

"Mhmm," Jacob muttered. He started to growl a bit and I knew he liked what I was doing. I never knew I could be so good at foreplay.

"I guess I could give you a small sneak peek," I winked and Jacob smiled. I slowly took my shirt off and I looked down at my lover. He had his moth wide open and I loved the way he looked at my physique.

"Wow," Jacob said. I sat up on his lap as he still lay on my bed.

"What, Jakey, you like this?" I mentioned to my body. He nodded his head and I slowly started falling on top of him and I could feel his shorts tightening as I moved.

"I don't like it, puppy, I loved it," I smiled at the sound of my nickname Jacob had adopted me. He was my wolf and I was his puppy, I couldn't agree more. I lied on his chest but soon he pulled me up from my necklace and he stared into my eyes. I could see he could see straight into my heart. Right then and there I could see how much I loved him, and how much he loved me. He pulled his lips into mine and I was in heaven for another moment. I could feel his rough, warm hands lingering along my spine. I ran my fingers along his hard abs; he flexed knowing that I enjoyed his physical as much as his emotional. He took off the wife beater and I heard a little cling. I looked at his chest and above was _my_ necklace.

"When did you get hat?" I asked him sat once again, this time to breathe. "It was on my…"

"…desk?" Jacob cut me off, "I just figured if you could show off that I was yours, then I could also show off that you were mine," he chuckled.

"Always so possessive, huh?" I smiled at my Jacob.

"You know me so well," he pulled me into another warm kiss. This was rougher but it still felt just as sweet. I went down to kiss his neck and I inhaled his scent. The cinnamon, forest scent really drove me wild. I went down to kiss his chest and he smelled my hair. I guess that drove him wild too because his hard-on was really pulsing against my stomach.

"What do I smell like?" I asked him. I ran my hands down his abs, feeling his treasure trail, and started pulling down his shorts. I could feel the tip of his member popping out. I ran my hand down there and just allowed a few strokes.

Jacob moaned but he managed to say, "Seth, you smell like… like vanilla and apples. I love it, mmm." I nipped at his chest some more and rubbed his rigid shaft up and down. I could feel the precum dripping down my hand. I started going down more. I looked up to me and smiled. 'Keep going' he mouthed, and so I did. I went down, I was ready, and I tugged his shorts down when I hear a gasp coming from the doorway. I turn to see Leah putting her hands on her eyes.

"Guys, next time you're home alone, remember to close the door just in case a person comes in!" my sister goes into her room and before she locks it she says, "By the way Seth, mom is coming in 30 minutes, and that room really smells like two guys just had sex. If I were you, I would be hurrying the hell up to clean up that room," and she locked her door. In that moment I stood and grabbed my clothes and re-hanged them in my closet. When I walked over to get my shirt that I threw across the room, Jacob sat up and dug his head into his hands.

"Ugh, that's the second time someone basically walks in on us!" my wolf muttered. I walked back into my closet and decided to put on my PJs, blue silky shorts and a sky blue tank-top. (Sorry for the interruption, but Blue is _my_ fave color and I think that it really makes people stand out more so yeah… Anyway, back to the chapter.)

"Maybe it is just not our time yet," I say quietly to Jacob as sit on his lap, "If it makes you feel better, Jakey, I want you to stay here with me." I stand up and Jacob turns around to see opening my window. I wink at him.

"You really do like tempting me, huh, puppy?" my Jacob stood and quickly leapt to stand, and like always, he towered me. I hugged my lover from the waist and I put the side of my head against his chest. He rumbled and my eyelids quickly started to fall.

"Jacob, I love you so much." I looked into his eyes and he smiled so wide it looked like the sun was literally shining in front of me. He drove his face less than an inch away from mine. I could smell his sweet breath.

"Babe," he whispered. I blushed and looked down but Jacob put to fingers on my chin and lifted my face up."Babe," he said again, "I will always love you too," and so our lips met and drove my mind into paradise once again.

It was noon on this beautiful Saturday and yet Sam had to screw it up. He didn't do it on purpose, I mean, that's their job. I was plopped down on the sofa just scrolling through the channels.

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" I said to myself.

"Where's Jake?" asked Leah from the table. She was studying once again, she was so close in becoming a Nurse Assistant and she wasn't giving up.

"Sam called for an emergency meeting last night and Jacob told me in the morning that Paul had found a foreign vampire scent while running, so now they have to patrol all day long." I whined.

"Well, don't you have any other people you can hand out with?" One of my eyebrows arked up. Maybe I do… I walked into my bedroom and looked through my desk. I was looking for that card that he had given me in the hospital. "Ah ha!" I never read what it said, so I decided to look at it now.

_Dear Seth,_

_Hope by the time you read this you are completely healed. I wondered that maybe you and I could hang out a bit sooner or later. You seem very interesting and I love that blush that you get every time I seem to enter the room .I really want to get to know you better. _

_See Ya!_

_Emmett Cullen._

_PS. I gave you my card already, give me a call!_

Blood ran up my face while reading this. No one had ever written me a card saying that they were _interested_ in me, and I would never expect anyone like Emmett to write it. I took the offer, finding the card just beside my bed, and my fingers shook while trying to dial the number.

"Hello, Emmett here!" a chiming, cheerful voice said on the other side of the phone. I swear it was like a melody.

I cleared my throat, "Umm, hey Emmett, it's me Seth."

"Oh hey Seth, what's up?" he said. I could just imagine his dimples deepen as the smile on his face rose, "You read my message?"

"Uh, well, yeah," is all I could say. I paused a little and then explained, "Well, Jacob is away for the day and I would like to do something with someone different today," it's not that I was getting tired of Jacob, hell when would I? But there's nothing else to do when Jake is not with me.

Emmett chuckled a soft, grave laugh, "Sure, sure. How about I meet you at First Beach and I can drive you up here to my house and maybe we can watch a movie in our home theater, is that fine with you?"

"Umm, what? Oh yes, yea that's cool, see ya" _Why am I acting like a little girl?_ We hang up and I grabbed my jacket and started heading out.

"Where are you going Seth?" Leah asked curiously without eyeing me.

"I'm going to hang out with Emmett Cullen," her head sprang up at the name.

"Emmett Cullen?" she repeated, "_The_ Emmett Cullen?" Leah asked.

"Y-Yeah… Is there a problem?"

"N-no, it's just that… he and his family never hung out with anybody back in high school. Only with themselves you see." My sister's mouth puckered at the rarity of the situation and she spoke again, "Well, have fun!"

"Thanks!" and I walked out the door.

Emmett POV

I grabbed my leather jacket and went into the restroom to ready myself. Finally Seth had called me, ever since I picked up that sweet vanilla smell I just couldn't get him out of my head! I combed my curly hair as straight as possible. Just as I was going to walk out the door my sister Alice blocked the doorway.

"Where are you going looking so handsome?" she rose an eyebrow.

"None of ya business," I teased her and I pushed her lightly aside and walked to the garage. I grabbed my motorcycle keys and two helmets. Just as I walked over to my bike, the garage door opened and Carlisle's car came in and out came both him and my mother Esme.

"Mother, Emmett is going somewhere and he doesn't want to tell me!" Alice tattle-told on me. Sometimes, my little sister could get annoying.

"It's none of your business!" I exclaimed back at her.

"Don't talk to Alice like that Emmett!" Esme nagged me as she hugged me a hello. She had a stern look at her face and asked kindly, "Where _are_ you going, honey?"

I sighed, "I'm going to pick a friend up and bring him here so we can watch a movie. He's bored and I offered him a distraction." I said this with much carefulness. Alice face became frustrated.

"Okay, honey, see ya in a few then." Esme walked in the house and Carlisle just patted my back and mouthed a 'Be careful'. Oh my parents.

"Are you _really_ going to do that?" Alice said with skepticism.

"Why do you question me, can't you see that in your head?" I asked as I hopped on the bike and started it up.

"Actually, Emmett, why do you think I'm asking?" I looked at her and I realized.

"You… can't see that?"

"No, I don't know why, but whatever you're doing, I can't see it," this time she said it in a worried voice.

"Don't worry, it must be nothing, I will be back soon. You're going to like him," and I drove out the garage with a smile on my face.

Seth POV

I sat on a small bench on the sidewalk next to First Beach. Soon, I saw a small motorcycle stop right in front of me. It was a Yamaha Silver R6, completely new.

"Come on, kid, hop on!" I heard Emmett's voice from within the helmet. My mouth hung open a bit and Emmet lifted the windshield up from his headgear and he gave me a curious look. "Oh!" he expressed, lifting both brows. He turned and grabbed another helmet and handed it to me, "Safety first, right?" he winked at me and I blushed. I swung my leg over the bike and hugged Emmett tight; he was cold, very cold. "Hold on!" and he rushed onto the street going on the freeway.

Jacob POV

_Over here!_

_This scent is strong_

_And very sweet!_

_Where is it?_

_I don't know!_

_I saw it, it's this way_

_Follow Embry you guys! _Sam said. Paul had found a foreign vampire scent early morning so I had to leave my baby behind. At first I thought it was nothing, but we all realized the scent was very recent. So recent, the rain still hadn't washed it away. I ran next to Sam, like his Beta, and swished around the trees.

_Woah!_ Suddenly two sweet scents ran along and then criss-crossed the first sweet scent. _Guys if it me or am I smelling more than one bloodsucker?_

_Where are they heading? _Jared asks

_When we find them I'm going to…_ Paul started

_Not now Paul, we all need to know where they're heading. For some reason the path leads to…_ my head perked up. The path led to Forks, but then swished from forks heading west… west to

_La Push! _Quil completed my thought

_Maybe a little recreation? _Embry suggested

_Oh come on!_ Paul exclaimed

_No I don't think so. This is what we're going to do, Embry, Paul and Quil run the perimeter between La Push and Forks. Jacob, Jared and I will investigate down at La Push. _Sam gave orders and everyone followed.

_If they're hungry vampires they are going to go after the most attracting scent in town. Who might- _my thought went to Seth, which led to Sam's cut-off._ You think…?_

_My Seth! Oh my goodness! _I teeth showed as I growled and my muzzled pulled up. I ran faster than the rest. _I'm going to protect my Seth!_ And those were my words…

Next Chapter: OMG What happens when Jacob finds, if he finds, Seth with Emmett? Will he freak? OMG! Find out next time!


	12. Coming Out

Disclaimer: None, but none *wahhh* of these characters are mine. Love the original yet I wish, sometimes, that I could own them

A/N: Okay guys, thanks so much for waiting. CaHSEE testing finally done, Spring Break + AP World History tutoring (taking 1 week of my 2-week break _) has really taken my time. But here is this new chapter. Now, for those who forgot, this takes place on the Saturday before Valentine's Day. At least the first half, plus, there _will_ be smut. You guys have been advised!

I Will Always Be There For You

Coming Out

Jacob POV

We all headed to La Push. Our job was to take care of the humans around this are, and so we would. We followed the trail all the way to First Beach, Sam told us to search everywhere. The cliffs, the beach and the edge of the forest. The wind was strong today; it blew everywhere so it was kind of hard to actually follow the scent at its whole

_Sam! Sam! _Embry called, _The stupid bloodsuckers made it to the water! _Embry showed us the memory of him searching through the cliffs and yep, the scent went right into the water. The wind was strong today

_Fuck, but we can't just stay still now, _Sam mentioned and the wind seemed to blow to us now. Luckily, even at this cold temperature, all of us were fuzzy warm. _Guys, we have to look around, Quil, Embry, and Paul, do a complete loop in La Push. Jacob, I know you care for Seth so... Jacob?_ I had stopped paying attention to Sam because as the wind changed to us; I sniffed and caught two familiar scents. _Oh fuck… Jacob! _I ran up to Forks. Sam and Jared ran after me

_Dude, I'm really getting tired of your stupid little boyfriend and all the problems you're causing because of him, _Paul called out. I wanted to rip him to shreds but my body instinctively ran up, I knew I had to protect my imprint from all costs.

_Sam what's up with him? _Paul asked, I knew that was the same questions my other brothers had hanging from their thought.

_We found who took Seth…_ Sam answered

_Who was it? _My brothers all asked at the same time. From Sam's memories, we all recognized each and every one of the Cullens scents, yet Sam answered

_It was Cullen, Emmett Cullen…_

Seth POV

"Ha Ha Ha!" Emmett's booming laugh came from beside me. I having a great time with him plus their family was great. We hung out at first in the garage as I inspected his wonderful cars and then we went to his basement where we played a bit of Skee Ball and Ping Pong. Now we were watching a romantic comedy movie in his room. He told me that it was their "home theater" because he was the one who owned most of the movies in the house… plus he thought it would make me come to his house with more interest. I lied back on his bed and he sat right beside me. We, well mostly me, were eating the Chocolate-Chip cookies that Esme had baked me. I met Emmett's family except for one, Rosalie. He told me that he had ended their relationship just a few months prior to my "accident" that led me to the hospital. She wasn't that accepting of the whole "breaking up" idea, so she ran up to his cousins up in Denali.

"So, Seth, tell me a bit about yourself," I turned my head to look at his arching eyebrow, "It's only seems fair to me, I mean, you know my family and my house. So why don't you tell me about you parents, siblings… girlfriend?" Emmett grinned at the last word. I blushed once more.

"Well…" I started, "I live with my mom and my sister, Leah, my father passed away about a year ago when he suffered of a heart attack," my face fell a bit at the mention of that and Emmett saw that.

"Oh, I'm sorry Seth, I shouldn't have asked that," he sat closer to me and put his arm around me. He was very cold, and stone hard. But I knew that was because of his work out, he had only heavy dumbbells in his room. So I knew he must really like pumping his abs. My mind ran through some dirty shirtless thoughts. _Seth, come on, remember your Jacob! _I shook my head and realized Emmett's arm around me. I pulled it off and Emmett looked at me with a confused face.

"What? I can't put my arm around you like a friend? I mean, we are friends right?" he said it with a persuasive tone. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea, but yes we were friends.

"Umm, Emmett, yes we are friends but…" I tried to fish the words out of my head but Emmett beat me to it.

"There's a girl, huh," he said. Wait, now I was really confused.

"Emmett, what was the real reason for me to come here and get to know you better?" I asked with a lot of curiosity, now it was me arching the eyebrow.

"Well…" Emmett lied back on his bed, putting his arms on the back of his head making his shirt lift up a bit, revealing a bit of his treasure trail. Thoughts tried to ran across my head again. "You see, Seth, I'm not the straightest guy, ya know?" My mouth hanged open, I mean; I guess I already knew that from the hospital incident. But coming from his mouth it just really felt very, very weird. Emmett pushed my jaw up with two fingers. "Dude, did it surprise you that much?" by that time the movie was done and I didn't notice the room was so quiet.

"Not really, I guess, but it seems so awkward. You're so… big and manly I mean look at you" he grinned when I pushed at his bicep he flexed it and laughed.

"I guess I know what you mean, but I just found that out recently…" I looked at him again, confused.

"Wait, when did you 'find out'?" I emphasized the last two words. He laughed a bit and answered.

"With you, silly, you seem to be special. I don't know when I met you at the hospital it was like… I don't know," I looked at him with a surprised face. _What do I say?_ I asked myself. I mean, I really liked Emmett, but I just know him for a day. Well, I had been at his house for almost the whole day; I guess I really did like him. But, no, I love my Jacob too much.

"Emmett," I sighed, his grin faded, "I'm sorry dude, but I think this is going too fast. Plus…"

"I know you have a boyfriend…" he sighed, too.

"Wait, how do you know?" I asked him.

"I saw your necklace, he must be a lucky guy that Jacob," he held Jake's necklace in his hands and smiled a weak smile. "But when a guy knows he's the one he just tries anyway." My eyes snapped at him right away. What does he mean"the one"? I wanted to find out but my heart told me not to ask yet.

"Hmm… I guess I tried, you wanna go home now?" his face fell now. I just nodded silently. He looked up at me and smiled like if he hadn't been rejected, "I tried, come on, let me take you home…" he stood and mentioned me to walk down with him.

We got to his garage and he grabbed the keys to a car and when it beeped it was a Jeep. _He got good taste in cars, so does the rest of his family_. I walked in his car and he just stared at me with a grin. The sun was barely setting, it looked beautiful, he drove a bit down the rode and then he said, "Hey, umm Seth, I just want to tell you that even if it's not the right time now, if you ever need my help, or someone to cry on," he winked at me, "My shoulder, no, my whole is here for you." I couldn't help but to smile.

"Thanks dude, you're a great guy," Emmett rode down the street and we both stayed silent. We reached the side of my house (the lights weren't on so I guess no one was home) and three wolves jumped out of the side forest.

"What the f-!" Emmett said as he jumped out the car. He ran out the front of the car at superhuman speed and did a protective crouch in front of the car. "Seth, stay in the car!" I recognized the growling wolves, it was Sam, Jared and…

"Jacob!" I said as I jumped out of the car and ran to Emmett. I tried to run past him but Emmett pushed me back. Jacob growled at him. "Jacob, what the _fuck_ are you doing?" I yelled at him. Strangely, Emmett wasn't overreacting or anything. Did he know about all this?

"Sam, what the fuck do you want _now_?" Emmett asked from his protective crouch.

"Sam! Jacob, you're going to hurt Emmett!" I saw Jacob's face turn from a growl to a small whimper. Emmett snickered a bit.

"They won't hurt me, Seth, don't worry," Emmett turned and winked at me, and in an odd way, I believed him. Jacob snapped his teeth at Emmett and Emmett snarled back. Sam jumped into the forest and came back in his human form dressed in just cargo shorts.

"What do you want, Sam?" Emmett asked again.

"Well, bloodsucker, we were following three trails of some foreign vampires and then Jacob here," he just bent his head to his left to mention where my wolf was, "and he found that-"

"Wait, wait, wait, how many vampires again?" Emmett asked surprised as he left his protective crouch, but he still wouldn't let me passed. The wolves were still on their edge.

"Three… but that's not the problem-"Sam was cut off once again. My head was feeling dizzy, _vampires_! What did Sam and Emmett mean by vampires? Not only do werewolves exist, but vampires too?!

"Sorry Sam but that _is_ a problem. You see, vampires travel by themselves or with a partner, mostly their mate, so three is a lot. I need to tell Carlisle about this"

"Well, I agree, that's one of the reasons I chased Jacob up here," Jacob turned to see Sam and he growled. He wanted to talk about something else; Jacob disappeared into the woods and came back, just like Sam. He was angry.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!!?" Jacob yelled at the top of his lungs, he was quivering. Jacob's face went from mad to calm in a short second. Jared had transformed, too and he and Sam grabbed him from the arms. Jacob wasn't resisting, he _wanted_ to stay calm. My Jacob wanted to protect _me_.

"What's his problem?" Emmett asked Sam. Sam handled Jacob with difficulty. Yet he managed to answer.

"He's angry that you're with his… imprint, he's thinking that you took him for a snack," Wait? _What?_ Emmett's eyes suddenly widened

"Dude, I'm so s-s-sorry! I didn't know he was-"

"Well, now you do! Leave him the _fuck_ alone you leech!" Jacob growled, "Plus, he doesn't know about your _disgusting_ behavior! Seth, get over here!" I tried moving, and even though Emmett wasn't holding me back, I still couldn't move.

"Jacob! What's happening here? I-I'm confused," I said nervously, I hated being skeptical. Was Emmett a vampire? If he was, why didn't he tell me?

"You're the fucking smelly dog!" Emmett yelled at Jacob.

"What the hell _he knows about me!_" Jacob kept quivering, "You should be more truthful about yourself! You know I don't really have anything against you, Emmett, nor does the pack since we figured out the treaty these past weeks. But still, you invited my imprint into your house without even telling me!" Jacob growled at Emmett.

"Stay calm, Jake" Sam said.

"Emmett, what's he saying?" I tugged at Emmett's shoulder, "Emmett, answer me! What does he mean? Are you a-"I didn't even want to answer.

"Yes, he is. He's a motherfucking bloodsucker, him and his whole family!"My mouth fell open and my hands went up to cover my face. I couldn't believe… I trusted him. I told him about me, but I had to hear it from him.

"Is… Is this true Emmett?" He turned to look at me and he touched my arm and I flinched back. He had a sad look on his face. I was just frozen.

"Y-Y-Yes… yes, Seth, I'm a vampire," that was enough. A tear fell down my right eye, I couldn't believe it. He wasn't done though, "But, Seth, I'm not a monster," Edward snickered, "I drink animal blood, I'm like a 'vegetarian' my whole family drinks animal blood. I swear, Seth." Jacob was still shaking but I asked him.

"Jacob, is _this_true?" I was confused; I couldn't really trust Emmett, only Jacob. Emmett turned to face me; I had really liked him this evening. But now, I couldn't trust him. I couldn't think of him as a strong, good-looking man. Now he was an enraged, bloodsucking demon right in front of me. Jacob nodded, answering my question.

"Seth, baby, I'm sorry," Emmett said. That was it.

Jacob lunged at Emmett in his human form and he punched his right in the back of the head. Emmett quickly stood and he kneed Jacob right in the gut and Jacob let out a whimper.

"Stop them! No, they're going to hurt each other!" I yelled. I couldn't see that well, the tears were falling too quickly. My Jacob was protecting me, but Emmett was a good guy, I knew it. I didn't know who to really follow. Jared pulled Emmett back while Sam tugged at Jacob. I stood in between. Emmet and Jacob growled and hissed at each other.

"Guys! Jacob! Emmett! Stop fighting! Please, both of you are my friends," I begged. I went to Jacob and I put my hand to his cheek, he instantly calmed down. I wiped some blood from his cheek and he whined, "I love you, silly, Emmett would never hurt me nor would I let him. But at this moment, I'm confused. You'll tell me when we get home right?" Jacob nodded and he playfully licked my cheek like a dog. I chuckled. I looked back at Emmett and walked to him.

"Now, I don't really know what to say. But dude, you should have told me. You knew I trusted you and if you really did like me you should've told me. It will take me a while, but if you want me to trust you again. Earn it" I hugged Emmett tight. I guess… we did have some small connection.

"Remember what I told you," Emmett said, "I will be here for you if you ever need me," he said as I released him. He winked at me. Jacob growled.

"See you later, Emmett," I said as I walked away. The Cullen ran back home and I jogged slowly back to Jacob.

"Guys, can you leave me alone with Jake for a moment?" I said to Sam and Jared. The boys nodded and ran out to the woods. For some reason I knew they were at a close range to hear us, just in case. I looked at Jacob with an annoyed face and he smiled my favorite smile.

"What?" he asked. I tried to maintain my poker face but it was hard around him

"You have some explaining to do mister," I told him.

"What do you mean? _You_ need to tell me what you were doing with _him-"_I cut him off by embracing him and giving him a deep kiss.

"Babe… I missed you so much," he said between kisses. He pulled me up his level, I was on tiptoes, and my hands grabbed on to his hard biceps.

"Jakey, I missed you too…let's go home" I said looking into his dark eyes. He showed me a sun streak smile and answered.

"Yeah… let's go home…"

Jacob POV

I walked Seth, hand in hand, right into his house. We were cuddled in his bedroom. We made out a bit, reminiscing the moments we had been away from each other.

"You know Jacob, I love sleeping here…" he said with a sigh as I held him in my arms.

"Well, no duh, it's your room!" I said playfully to Seth. He sat up straight and turned to look at me.

"Don't be a smartass with me Jake, I meant sleeping in you arms and on your chest," he said as he pulled my arms around his waist and he lied on my chest. I loved how my warmth enveloped him just naturally. He looked up and smiled. I grinned back.

"What?" Seth chuckled out.

"Nothing… I was just enjoying a beautiful sight," I said, he blushed. "You know, you're cute when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Your blushing, it really is like your key cuteness. It could drive any girl, or guy, crazy. Like me." I went down and gave him a kiss on his red cheek.

"Seth! You here?" Mrs. Clearwater asked from the front of the house.

"Yes mom!" Seth said as he stood up from our embrace. We both helped Seth's mom get the groceries out of the trunk. Mrs. Clearwater told us that Leah was staying at her friend's house because she was having a whole Girls' Day Out in Valentine's Day. According to Seth she and her friends usually do that when their single in Valentine's. Seth and I snuggled up on his couch while watching "No Reservations". Seth was a sucker for romantic comedies. Once the movie was done, Seth walked me to the doorway because Seth's mother didn't know about me coming in every night.

"You're going to come back later, right?" Seth asked in a whisper as he held my hand.

"Yes, baby, I'm not leaving you if you don't want me too. I need to go home first to tell my dad I will be running okay?" Seth nodded and I just ran off. The eve of Valentine's Day was going fine…

Seth POV

I waited, watching TV, for Jacob when my mom came to give me the goodnight.

"Seth, don't stay up to late too long, okay? It's already eleven." Mom said as she leaned down to kiss my cheek. "You want to be fresh for both your dance competition AND for Jacob tomorrow on Valentine's Day" she said with a teasing voice.

"Mom!" I said pushing her playfully.

"I'm just saying…" she said as she walked to her room.

Once I heard the door shut I stood up and basically ran to my room. I think today is the day. I want to make this night special. But I was going to wait for the right moment, at the right time. I changed my current clothes to a white wife beater and decided to put on my tennis shorts that I used when playing at school. I looked myself in the mirror and I knew this would make Jacob swoon anytime. As I evaluated myself, I heard a tap on the window. When I opened it I was embraced by two very large arms and a naked torso.

"Jacob! I can't breathe!" I told him as he crushed my lungs. He let go and looked at me with a smile.

"Sorry!" he said quietly. He had an I-pod earphone hanging down from his right ear and he held the other one in his left hand. "I want you to hear this song; I want to dedicate it to you." I took the earphone and the lyrics started.

Boy you know it's bad when you do that  
but you don't care  
holding out exactly what I want  
but you won't share  
and I've never had a taste before  
but now you've got me wanting more

You're playin' it cool, I know what you do  
I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway  
cause nobody loves me  
You're messin around, I figured you out  
You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin it anyway, cause nobody loves me, like you do.  
Mmm like you do

And boy you know it's wrong when you do that  
but you go there (you take me there)  
you could lead me on or hang me out  
but don't you dare  
and I've never had a taste before  
but now you got me wanting more

You're playin' it cool, I know what you do  
I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway  
cause nobody loves me  
You're messin around, I figured you out  
You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin' it anyway cause nobody loves me, like you do  
like you do, like you do

Oh yeah

And boy you know it's bad when you do that  
but you don't care

You're playin' it cool, I know what you do  
I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway  
cause nobody loves me  
You're messin' around, I figured you out  
You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin' it anyway cause nobody loves me, like you do, like you do  
cause nobody loves me, like you do  
you messing around I figured you out you takin' me down  
like you do  
boy you know it's bad when you do that

"Oh my god, Jacob, that's so sweet of you!" I kissed the corner of his growing smile. We stood in the room hearing a repeat of the beautiful song. "What's the name of the song?"

"'Like you do' by Angel Taylor," Jacob said as he grabbed my hips and we both swayed to the song. It wasn't a slow song, but I knew his intentions. I put mine on his shoulders. Jacob just stared into my eyes throughout the whole time. At the end of the song he touched my cheek and gently leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you so much Seth," he said between kisses as he reclined his head to my forehead.

ALERT PLEASE SKIP THIS IF YOU WANT TO. SMUT AHEAD. LOT OF LEMON!

"Jacob," I said as I dragged my hands to his bare chest, "Jacob, I think I'm ready." Jacob pulled back and the I-Pod fell to the floor. He reached it up and put it in his pocket.

"A-are you sure?" he said in a careful, conscious way.

"Yes, Jakey, I'm ready…" I grabbed at his waist and I pulled me into him. I looked up and he smiled.

"Okay baby, whenever you're ready…" Jacob said as he sat on my bed and he sat me on his lap.

I started by kissing his neck. Slowly and seducing. I knew he liked that because his head fell back and I could feel him growing under me. I was enjoying this too. I pushed him back against the bed and I fell on top of him. I smiled before kissing his cheek and I moved to his lips. I slowly bit his lower lip and then his tongue begged for entrance. I granted it. Our lips slowly moved against each other, enjoying everything. Jacob's hands roamed down my back and cupped my ass. He squeezed it and that made our groins rub against each other. My hands went down and massaged his six-pack. I earned a moan from Jacob indicating that I was doing the right thing.

I went down and moved to Jacob's chest. My hormones where showing me what to do now. I kissed his bulky chest and went to kiss his left nipple.

"Seth…" Jacob sighed in between moans. He put one hand on my waist band and he dug his hands in, touching my ass fully as he enveloped it around his warm hands. I went down and bit into every square of his fully developed torso. I took my shirt off and moved down the bed and I pulled Jacob to the edge. I was ready.

"Wow, you want it bad huh?" Jacob said as I tried to speed up the taking his pants off process. "Here, let me do it," Jacob said, but I guess he wanted it too because he just ripped his pants off. I smiled as I saw he was commando. Maybe he just expected it.

"Hmmm, why commando?" I asked before I made my move. He was just so… big!

"I wanted to make an impression," Jacob smiled and lied back down, it just hung there! Would it fit in my mouth? I guess I wouldn't find out until I did. I went up to his belly and liked his small treasure trail all the way down to his pubic hairs. There I bit into the sides of his base and every time I did I would ear my name called. I pulled my pants off and I was there naked, too.

I started off by licking up Jacob's shaft, slowly until all his eight inches were up. I wrapped my lips around the head and I just went as down as I could. I could've sworn I went down almost all the way before I started gagging. I shoot straight back up and started coughing.

"You okay?" Jacob said in a concerned way leaning to see my condition. I felt a little embarrassed.

"Sorry, Jacob, it's just that…" I said, my words fumbling.

"We don't have to do this today if you don't…"

"No! I want to…" I said pushing Jacob back. He still hand a concerned face until I went back into action.

"Seth, ugh, don't stop," he put a large hand on my head and he pushed it down. After a few minutes I knew I was doing it right because I could feel Jacob pressure building up below me. I was enjoying my work and the Jacob's moans were driving me crazy. I went up and down faster; I wanted to make my daddy satisfied.

"Ugh, Seth, baby, faster," Jacob pulled down with more force and I loved the way it hit the back of my throat. I looked at the clock, a few minutes till the day started and both my Jacob and I were having the time of our lives. "Seth, I'm going to, ugh, baby…" I jacked myself off below, this was for him, his present you could say. I don't care if I get anything back today. This is for _my _Jacob.  
"Jacob, mmm, you taste so good," I said as I pulled up.

"Well if you like it so much, keep tasting your wolf's lollipop," I went back down and bobbed my head just for him. I looked at the clock, it was time. I sped up the process, his muscles clenched. Mine did too.

"Seth, I'm going to come… baby, I love you!"

"Jacob…" and the pressure was relieved from both of us. Jacob pulled me down as the cum flowed out of his dick and I just swallowed it just for him. We got under the sheets, naked still, and I cuddled next to his chest.

"Wait, one more thing, maybe I can't give you what you gave me but I can help you with that…" I looked down and my member went back to a raging hard on as I checked my boyfriend out once more. Jacob pulled at my dick, from below the sheets, I was sweating but Jacob tugged at my nipples and I moaned his name loud enough I had to bite my lips so I wouldn't moan enough to wake anyone up.

"Ugh, Jacob, mmm" I kissed his lips and all my seed fell onto his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Seth," Jacob said as he hugged me into his chest.

A/N: I am proud to announce that this is my first real smut scene and I think it worked out great! I am thinking of working on some one-shots, but this story is my priority. I appreciate for anyone who waited for me patiently and I assure you I will try to keep updating at my one-week basis again. Thanks. Also this is my longest chappy yet!

PS. The title can be reflected in both Emmett and the smut scene, heh coming out…

Next Chapter: I am still thinking about it, but Valentine's Day will be a part.


	13. Valentine's Day is a Treat

Disclaimer: I dun own Twilight or any other parts of the Twilight Saga

A/N: Well hello there readers, I am sure you will enjoy this Valentine's Day with the pack, plus I have another very juicy smutty filled chapter just for you guys! My mind has been running with ideas and I need to piece them together to make this story great! If you guys have any suggestions for any smutty scene, please mind sharing it. Imagination is great, ya know!

Valentine's Day is a Treat

Jacob POV

"Good luck, babe, I know you will be number one!"

"Promise you'll make it here?" Seth turned to look at me with his chocolate-melted eyes as he stepped out of the car.

"I promise," I took his hand in mine and I pulled him over to me to give him a small yet romantic kiss before he left. As we parted, he tugged on his lower lip and ran to the school's theater.

I rode my car all the way to the other side of the campus and I saw Embry, Quil, Jared, and Paul all standing together in a circle just talking. As soon as they saw me get out of the car they all smiled.

"Hey dude!" Jared said

"What up, bro," Quil patted me on the back.

"Are you ready to beat Forks High once and for all?" Paul raised his hand right up and I smacked a high-five right at it.

"Of course! We ALL are ready to win!" I yelled.

"Hell yeah," the pack said. Today was the state championship for the wrestling and dance teams for the reservation school down here in La Push. I promised Seth that as soon as we pinned down and won against our opponents I would run to him and see him perform. The hard part was that our competitions were at the same time so the only way I could make it is if I could pin down my guy fast, and that was going to be hard because our team knew that both Forks and La Push High are undefeated.

So we walked in the gym and soon got in our one pieces so we could get some practice before our opponents came in. Jared and I gave it in a few rounds and then Paul and I, who were the best wrestlers in the team. Fork High had always beaten La Push since I remember, but I know that this year will be tough because of the addition of two new members…

"Jake! They're here!" Quil whispered at my ear as we saw the red and white colors of Forks High walk in. They were wearing school hoodies… and I obviously recognized him for his bulky figure. I got tense.

"Dude, we'll do great! Just focus" Quil mentioned as he noticed me being uncomfortable. I nodded and went to go take a drink of water. As I wiped my mouth off from the dripping remains Sam, our coach, stood in front of the board to give a quick announcement.

"Guys! Listen, we will be posting the pairings right here on the cork board in just a few minutes. Please pay attention. Thank You." Okay, here came the minutes of desesperation. I looked at where the opponents were located. Hmm, right across the gym from the home side as Mike and Tyler. Good players, easily pinned by Jared or Quil. Two sophomores that were new to the team that I hadn't noticed last year... where were the other two?

Finally, after a while, Sam stood and posted the pairings right on the board. Both teams stood up and walked to the board to check who their opponent was. I saw faces fall and raise from both sides. I went through the crowd and searched for my name.

"Black, Black, Black..." I muttered as I scrolled my name with my finger. At last I had found it, but a bulky, stone white figure went past me and brushed against my skin. He was cold, ice cold. I was so concentrated in trying to read who my opponent was that I didn't notice. "Black, Jacob vs...."

"Jacob! Come here!," I turned around, brushing against the bear-like man, and walked over to Sam who had called me over.

"Here, dude, I got our team and extra page so you wouldn't be getting all tired up in finding your name," _How I ironic_, I gave it a thought. I grabbed the page from Sam's hands and as I found my name again Sam mentioned, "You got the guy you wanted, now you can actually show him who Seth really owns to," I read my name and there he was...

"Hey Jacob," Quil came by to look at the paper, I handed it to him without any problem, "Who you wrestling against?" he said reading the paper. I wad frozen, many ideas passing through my mind, adrenaline was starting to kick in. I _wanted_ to wrestle and NOW.

"Jacob, you okay?" Quil said.

"Look at his opponent..." Sam mentioned. As soon as Quil saw the name his head jerked at me and his eyed stood wide. I was still looking down, like if the paper was there until I heard him call my name.

"Black!" his voice said, he called me out again, "Black!" My jaws clenched and my muscles tightened.

"Jacob..." Sam said as he grabbed my bicep.

"Black!" he said once again. I looked up and there he was, standing in the middle of the gym right on the floor mat. In his one-piece, red and white, his marble skin just elegantly fit right around his tight pecs and hunky biceps. Yes, he was good looking and I understand why Seth likes him, but he was mine. Emmett would _not under any circumstances_ take _MY_Seth away. I started walking forward but Sam pulled me back a bit.

"Jacob, are you sure?" Sam advised

"No, I-I mean yes, I'm under control," Sam pulled his hand back and let me go. I walked to where Emmett was and he smiled his classic grin. This bitch was getting on my nerves.

"Hello there Jacob, how are you doing today?" he said while holding a hand out.

"I'm doing quite well, ready to beat you of course," I replied while crossing my arms, making sure to express my muscles quite well.

"I see you have been working out there buddy," he said while slapping my abs playfully, "But I will make sure to give you some competition," he chuckled.

"Hope you do, I know that the other guys will easily be pinned by my team," I smirked.

"Don't be so sure, our guys have been hitting the weight room too, you know? I think Mike will have a chance with Quil over there," he pointed at my team mate and he was staring at our talk, Emmett winked. I was starting to shake and then I head Sam calling us.

"See ya at the mat!" Emmett said right before walking off the mat.

********

We were winning at this point, it was 11:30 AM and my match was at noon. Seth's match started at thirty past noon, so if I pinned Emmett right away, I knew I could make it to Seth right on schedule. Right now we were watching Paul's match against Edward, a swift wrestler was he. At the end Edward had managed to pin down Paul and this marked them winning by five points.

"Team, huddle!" Sam mentioned. We all got together in a circle and Sam spoke directly to me. "Okay team, you have all done a great job today. Now... Jacob, we are a few points away from tying and I know that Emmett and you are great friends," he smiled in sarcasm, "so if you do your best out there I know you will win. You just do your best man, do your best!" We broke and the referee called out both Emmett and my name.

"Hey Jacob,"

"Hey Emmett,"

"Okay guys, ready?" we both nodded and then the referee signaled us to start. Emmett and I circled around each other, stating deep at each other. He was the first to break it with a smile.

"So I heard Seth is here, he must be looking nice in those blue stunny shades of him..." he was goading me, oh he didn't want to.

"How do you know?" I asked fiercely.

"Woah, no need to put our panties in a twist, I just snuck in his room and..."

"YOU WHAT?!" I lunged straight at him and he had me down quick, but my back hadn't reached the floor just yet. I was reacting with my instincts, I tried getting up but he had me down, and hard.

"How about we make a bet..." he said, I pushed against him and reached a hand to his shoulder, managing to get a grip and him and push his back hard so he would move to the side. I got up and did a half nelson on him quick and then I turned him around and pushed him hard into the ground.

"Nice, Black, very nice." I snapped my teeth at him. A grumble began to build as the referee mentioned us to start again. As we circled around, Emmett decided to speak again.

"Well, for our bet, I wondered, how about whoever wins... gets to go see Seth first plus... give him a kiss," I started to tremble and Sam called out.

"Jacob! Calm down! He's just bluffing," I took a deep breath and I went at him again. This time I grabbed his left arm with my right but he managed to catch me as he drove me hard into his stone chest and he turned me around and did a _full_ nelson as he dug his knee into my back and turned me around and pushed me hard on the ground. I barked at him.

"Aww, the poor puppy can't protect his mate," that's it.

"You think I can't beat you! I accept your stupid bet!"

We really had it at each other. He pinned me, I pushed him down, and it kept going back and forth. 5 minuted before Seth's performance the referee told us to stop.

"Obviously you guys are good, the judges will determine the winner," Emmett looked at me and smiled.

"Remember the bet, Black."

Seth POV

"Don't worry, he'll be here!" Leah mentioned. We were standing backstage and I had gone close to the curtains to see if Jacob had arrived at his reserved seat.

"Yeah, I know..." I sighed. It was just five minutes until our turn and I had my outfit on. I really wanted to show Jacob how I looked before our turn but he still had not arrived. Leah held my hand and we walked to my teammate.

"So, where's your man?" Joceline asked me. She was one of my best friends and I used to hang out with her before I met Jake. She understoof how it felt to hang out more with your boyfriend than with your friends as she used to do that with us when she went out with Roy, she says it's karma getting back at her.

"He's not here yet..." I muttered.

"Oh, well I bet he's out there pinning the guys and winning!" she punched my arm playfully.

"Howling Waves, you're up!" the MC said right before the performing team ended their turn. They closed the curtains and we got in our places. I opened the curtain just a bit to see if Jake was here yet, I sighed and was sad to realize that he wasn't there yet. I tried to clear my mind by shaking my head.

"You ready Seth?" Joceline smiled as she took her side by me.

"Y-yeah," even though I wasn't complete.

"Okay guys, all of those teams were great, but here we have the home performance. Everyone welcome the team dancing to Lady Gaga's "Telephone", Howling Waves!" the crowed cheered and when they opened the curtains, someone else was sitting in Jacob's seat. My eyes opened wide as I saw Emmett sitting right on the front. As the soft harp sounds started, my heart filled, somehow Emmett knew I was here and I felt whole again. The song started we began to move. Carefully our movements were, the choreograpy moved slowly.

Once the hard beats started we jumped up and moved swift with the song. The crowed had their mouth open with our awesome skills. The choreography hit in and that was just the start. Joceline and I danced in pairs and implemented a bit of contemporary with ballet in the song. I twirled her around and caught her in my arms just in time for all the males to o a backflip and knee down as to ask her for marriage. The crowed applauded at our leaps. Emmett looked at me straight in the eye and winked. My heart began to jump, yet something was missing. I felt whole yet something was being dug right into me. We were in our last seconds and as soon as the song ended the whole crowd gave us a standing ovation. Even Emmett stood and gave me two thumbs up and shot me his signature sexy smile.

The team was exited as we walked off the stage and the MC went to the judges to get out score. The five competing teams were called out and we all stood side by side.

"Great dancing you guys, but now we must announce who the _best _dancers in the building. In third place we have... the Jumping Spartans from West High!" the crowd applauded and the team went over to receive their trophy.

"In second place we have... the Swift Trojans from Forks High!" once again the room bust into cheers. Now was the moment of truth, Joceline looked at me and nodded, holding my hand in companionship. I looked at the crowd and looked around, nope, only Emmett was here. Here for _me. _I smiled at the thought that he cared, but where was Jacob? He promised...

"And for first place we have...." the room filled with anxiety, my heart pounded fast, I gripped Joceline's hand so hard she muttered in pain.".... the Howling Waves from La Push High!"

"Yes!" I yelled.

"We did it!" Joceline pulled me into a tight hug and we went up to get our trophy. The team handed me the trophy and told me to speak some words.

"Um, well, I thank all of my teammates for coming to practice and for dancing with your hearts. I also want to thank someone who is not here... my man Jacob who supported me as much as I supported him, but I really want to thank Emmett. For coming and watching me dance. Thank You!" The crowd applauded and Emmett jumped up to the stage. He grabbed my arm and looked straight into my eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, this is from Jake," he drove me into a kiss. My mind just ran many thoughts at a time. What was I doing? Why was he kissing me? Why was I kissing him back? When we separated Leah looked at me with shock in her face. She mouthed a phrase that looked like 'what the fuck' but I couldn't notice if I was right.

"Hm, looks like he made it," I turned to look at where Emmett was staring and there he was. Right at the entrance, drenched in sweat in a gray wife-beater and blue shorts and tears welled up in his eyes. I looked up and Emmett and slapped his face hard. Awkwardly, as I now knew he was hard like stone, it didn't hurt.

"You fucking bitch! You did this on purpose!" I stared at him with angry eyes and he smirked. I looked at where Jacob was and he shook his head while looking down I saw a tear fall. My Jacob was crying. I punched Emmett in the gut and I saw him cave in while I ran to Jacob.

"Jacob! Jacob!" I ran to him but he leaped outside and jogged to his Rabbit.

"Jacob!" I said as I reached him before he got in his car. I tried pulling him so he could look at me but I saw his body shaking. "Jacob, I-I-I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be, Seth, why would you? You just kissed him back, I get it. I didn't make it on time, I-I-I guess I'm not good enough for you," what was he saying? He knew I loved him with all my heart.

"Jacob! No, it was him, he was stupid, he did that on purpose!"

"No, Seth, I saw you kiss him back! Plus, it really _was _my fault! We made a stupid bet..." he sat in his car and was about to close the door when I grabbed it before it smacked closed.

"What bet?" I asked, I looked at him with a confused face as his tears fell down his beautiful, russet skin.

"Emmett and I made a bet that whoever won would go and see you first..." Jacob muttered.

"Oh..." I realized, but that wasn't so bad, I mean, they're guys right? I'm willing to forgive him for that,"That's okay Jake, there's nor reason to cry-"

"Wait there's more," I stayed silent while he explained, "We also betted that whoever won got to go upstage and kiss you... I just didn't expect to lose... or you to kiss him _back._"

I now understood his frustration. I was so ticked off at Jacob not being there for me that I hadn't realized that I was kissing Emmett just to feel that someone cared. But I knew Jacob cared, it just caught me by surprise. I got got closer to Jacob and I tried hugging him when he put his hand up and mentioned me to go back.

"Seth, let's go home first... please..." he was shaking and I knew him driving would calm him down. I mentioned okay to him, grabbed the trophy that I had put on the ground and sat on the passenger seat. It was quite all the way home.

Jacob POV

We got to my house, because I wanted some alone time with Seth. We walked to my small bedroom and I sat on my bed as Seth just stood in front of me, thoughtful. I didn't know what I felt, the judges determined the score 49 to 50, Emmett won just because of one point in performance. I was mad, angry, pissed and sad. Seth had basically betrayed me, but I felt something I hadn't ever felt before. Not even when confronting Emmett with Seth just yesterday, I felt _jealous_ and I _wanted_ my imprint.

I stood right in front of Seth and I towered him over. He looked so sexy in those loose dancer jeans. I grabbed his arm and pulled his blue cap off, revealing his beautiful cropped up sandy brown hair. I pulled Seth close to me, so he could feel my bulge just at the base of his waist.

"J-J-Jacob," Seth had finally talked.

"Yes, Seth?" I ran my hand across his hair and I smiled. Seth blushed,

"A-aren't you mad at me?" he said quietly. I chuckled, oh was he not going to like his payback.

"At first yeah, but I found out a way that you could pay it back," I wrapped my arms around him and I began kissing his neck. Seth's head fell back a little and he moaned a little as I sucked at his perfectly tan skin.

"J-Jacob, I'm scared, what do you mean by _payback,_" I laughed once more as I bit at his jugular.

"Don't worry just go with the flow," I pulled Seth up and drove him into my bed and I closed the door,"Remember, dad won;t be home until night, so you can moan as hard as you want," my eyes were full of lust while Seth's was full of confusion. I took my wife-beater off and drove my shorts down. My tight jockstrap wrapped around my hard dick.

"Seth, I want you to suck me," Seth looked at me with wide eyes that began to comprehend. "Seth, Fucking Suck me!" Seth took his shirt off and scooted to the edge of the bed. He pulled my jockstrap down and he revealed my full-fledged 8-inch hard on. It was nice and cut and Seth took one hand at it and stroked it. "Mm, Seth, now put it in your mouth," Seth did as so and my mind went reeling. Seth had lowered his own pants and he began to stroke his 6 uncut incher. I put my hand on Seth's head and began to face-fuck him. "Ugh, Seth, baby, mm" I pushed him forward and I heard him gag. I moved in and out feeling his toungue go up and over my head and his nose dive into my pubes. "Ugh, baby, don't make me come yet..." my muscles clenched and I pulled out of Seth right before I came. I pushed Seth back into the bed and I grabbed my lube and a condom that I had stored just for today.

"Ugh, Jacob, what are you going to do?" I heard a hint of worry in Seth's voice. I put the condom on and began to stroke some lube on me. I saw Seth's member jerk.

"Payback time!" I smiled at him and he opened his mouth wide, but he smiled.

"Hm, looks like you found out what you're Valentine's Day present was going to be," I arched both brows and Seth winked. I put his legs over me and I pit the tip of my head just outside. "Wait... aren't you going to prepare...?"

"Hell no, _I_ said it was payback, right?" I heard Seth gulp and I chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll go slow." I felt Seth's muscles clench. I put the head in and I heard Seth gasp.

"Ugh, Jake, it hurts!"

"Don't worry, it will feel good soon," I drove my member in inch by inch. Seth was tight, so I guess he must be a virgin. I finally went all the way in and I started deep into Seth. "Are you ready?" My baby nodded while a drop of sweat drove down his forehead. He was just so cute under me. I slowly went out and Seth whimped again. I went back in and soon picked up a rhythm.

"Ugh, Jake, fast, please Jakey!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just ugh fuck me!" I nodded and soon went at a speed faster than a human. Seth kept saying my name and I was just so hard that the smooth in and out motion made the head of my member tingle. I grabbed Seth's dick and I stroked with with every time I pushed into him.

"Seth, oh baby, Seth..."

"Jacob!" I felt our muscles flex and my cum went deep into him. His seed flew all over my chest. We moaned so loud together it felt like we were in our own world. I fell down on Seth and I hugged him tight. I moved beside him and he wiped some cum off my chest, put it in his mouth, and kissed me. I loved the way his juices tasted inside of me. At last we parted out lips and he wiped some cum that I had in the corner of my mouth with his toungue.

"Did you like that, puppy?" I said to him as I wrapped my legs around him.

"Yes, I did, when can we do it again?" he laughed, I stared at him with wide eyes but then I kissed his cheek as he dug in my chest.

"I will always love you, Seth."

"So will I, my Jacob..."

"Happy Valentine's Day"

"Thanks..." and we both drifted into a deep sleep.

A/N: So, did you like it? I'm sure I did. I enjoyed writing this chappy a lot!

Next Chapter: Finally, more action! What happens when Victoria, James, and Laurent come into town?!


	14. In Summer Everything Changes

Disclaimer: Zip. Zero. None. Nada. Ninguno Is MIO. No such Twilight character is mine.

A/N: Okay, done with testing and back to writing. You guys will enjoy this chapter full of a twist introducing our villain vampires once more. Thanks for waiting. Also, I have a poll on my profile, check it out and vote please. You will be pleased with the outcome

I Will Always Be There For You

In Summer… Everything Changes.

Seth POV

"Don't go…" I said as I kissed Jacob in his spot, that strong jugular of his. I wrapped my legs around his as to emphasized my need for him.

"Seth… you know the rules, Sam will…" he moaned as I pressed me against him, "Ugh, Sam will get mad…"

"No he won't" I looked at him with my killer puppy eyes and he whined.

"Seth, don't play dirty," he chuckled.

I kissed his chin, the stubble tickling my lips as he hadn't shaven thanks to his patrols, "Make me."

"Come here you little-"Jake grabbed the back of my head and drove my lips crashing down on his. His swaying pink lips wrapped around my mouth as if they were a present. I pulled my arms up to the back of his neck and I pulled at his short, cropped hair. He groaned in me and I pushed my tongue into his, asking for entrance. He gave me the key and he ground his bulge against mine. Neither of us had noticed that we ha djust gotten some company.

"Oh come on!" Quil's voice said, "Now I know why Embry didn't want to come after you. I feel him now!"

I separated from Jacob and saw Quil cover his eyes with his arms. Jacob started laughing while I blushed to a bright pink. This wasn't the first time we have been caught by someone in the pack. You see, Jacob is taking the daylight hours so he can spend all night with me. Him along with Quil and Embry move around La Push all morning so that at night they can all go with their mates. Sam had been very helpful with our relationships, so Jared, Paul and he ran around during the night.

The thing is, Jacob should be out and about as soon as I woke up and said goodbye. He had been late only once and that was because of a similar act like today, only that it had been Embry the once who was victimized.

"Come on Jacob, or else Sam will-"a howl was heard coming from the forest, "Oh he's mad…"

I looked at Jacob and took both my arms and legs away from him and gave him a love peck on his cheek, "Go on Jacob, I will see you later."

He stood up, accommodating his new hard-on so it wouldn't be noticeable, and kissed my forehead, "See you later baby…."

I really enjoy the summer… when I have something to do! I was at home, watching TV when I heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it," I yelled to Leah as I walked into my small kitchen and pressed the answer button, "Hello?"

"Hey, Seth! There's my favorite buddy!" a husky voice said.

"Emmett? How's it going?" The Valentine's Day event was long gone. Jacob admitted, through that hard head of his, that he was jealous about what happened but he promised to let it go. Emmett apologized to me very sweetly, by sending me a sorry teddy-bear to my porch on morning and I called him to let him now that I received his apology. I usually saw him with Edward down here whenever they decided to come to the beach and play some ball.

"It's all good here, but I wanted to ask you something, you want to go to the mall with Alice and me? But you can't invite Jake," my brows went up and I blew my left cheek up, ne noticed the silence. "It's not anything bad; it's just that Alice saw something… No Alice! Don't!" I head the phone exchange hands.

"Hey, Seth, it's me Alice, Emmy's lil sis," with her squeaky voice.

"Oh, hello there," I spoke with much awkwardness, "Um, what _did_ you see?"

"Well, I was hunting this morening when I saw Emmy, you, me and a girl which I guess is your sister at the mall picking out various outfits. It's at my understaning that your going out with Jacob Black, right?" Alice spoke too quickly but I managed to get everything.

"Oh, um yes,"

"Alice-!" Emmett said from behind, "Don't be a bother!"

"Shut it! Emmett. Anyway, well I have one more question, has Jacob ever taken you out on a date?" I thought about her question. Well he had bought us pizza the other night and he has taken me to the movies… but before we went out.

"Well, no Alice he hasn't," I head her gasp.

"I KNEW it!" Alice gave the phone to Emmett and I heard a car start up.

"Oh no… Seth, get you and your sister ready. Once Alice's mind is made up, it's made up."

Emmett hung up before I could say anything and I walked into Leah's room, whom was studying.

"Yea?" she said as he took one piece of her headphones off.

"Get ready, we're going shopping!"

"Okay, so care to explain what's going on?" Leah asked semi-annoyed from the backseat where she sat next to Alice.

"Well, do you know about…" Alice started

"Yes, yes I do, that's why I feel a little uncomfortable but I wouldn't be sitting next to you if it wasn't for Seth okay, so just say it straight to the point,"

"Okay, Okay," the petite girl frowned a bit, "Well, I saw all four of us going shopping to Port Angeles at the mall and we were buying Seth many great clothes for what seemed an important event. I don't know what but I think it might be-"

"- a date," I finished off, "But Jake hasn't mentioned anything!"

We began pulling into the parking lot when Emmett spoke, "That's what I told Alice, what if we buy him the clothes and Jake decides to change his mind, but no…"

"No, I think Alice is right, a guy would NOT change his mind about a date if it's with the guy, or girl, he loves," Leah responded.

"Thank you, Leah," Alice commented.

We walked into the mall and it was just huge, Emmett got close to my ear and he whispered, "Welcome to Alice's Hell…" I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

Jacob POV

__

I don't know man, it makes me nervous!

__

Oh come on dude, its how can you feel nervous on asking your

__

You haven't taken Seth on a date yet! What's wrong with you!

__

Yeah, I mean I took Embry on a date before we ever had…

I don't want to know that much Quil, but I get it,

"You're going to have to take him on a date eventually, or else he's going to think you're not so serious about your relationship…" my dad's words echoed in my mind.

__

Your dad is right,

__

Shut up and-

! _Did you guys smell that?_ I said as I sniffed in the air, _Guys, come here!_

Embry and Quil ran to where I was and sniffed the area, too. The much too familiar scent made my nose wrinkle.

__

Get Sam, we have three vampires on our turf…

Third Person POV

"Hmm… he's not here, what a shame," a lean, blonde man muttered as he picked up Seth's pillow and took the scent in his lungs.

"Do you think you can track him down?" Victoria said as he hugged James from behind.

Laurent chuckled, "When do we ever underestimate James, V…?"

"Come on you guys, we got a little pup to catch," and the three pale figures ran out of the house, heading toward Port Angeles….

Seth POV

"Oh my gosh, Leah, I told you I like _this_ shirt," I pointed a certain tee of the big bunch both Leah and Alice had handed me over.

"No, no, no," my sister ignored, "you look good in _this_ shirt."

It went on and on for about four hours going from store to store. Even Emmett helped me pick out some formal clothes because he says that they will be necessary at least once.

"Don't combine stripes with plaid and your tie should always match with your shirt," he said as he helped me choose a suit. [A/N: These clothes can be seen in my profile! I have visuals for you ^_^)

At the end of our shopping spree, all four of walked back to the car and drove to the movies to watch Ironman 2 as it had come out a few weeks prior and my dance crew said that the movie was great. We sat like this: Alice, Leah, me then Emmett. The big brown haired vampire would put his arm around me whenever there was an explosion or something made me jumped.

"Oh wow," Emmett said, "Why do you jump? It's not a scary movie,"

"I know, its just that I hate the sounds of shots or any loud noise like that, it reminds me of when my dad used to go hunt and I've never been fond of killing animals," BOOM and I jumped again. Emmett chuckled as he raised the arm of the seat and sat closer to me, I thought that from the corner of my eye I saw Leah eyeing me.

"Then if you dun want to get scared you can always lie on me so you fall alseep," he said as he pulled me closer to his cold body. His honey eyes mesmerizing to anyone. _Jake._

"Um, Em, we both know that you're not very comfortable," I mentioned as I nudged his chest and shrugged his arm off, "not to mention cold,"

"Shhh," someone said from behind.

"It's okay, just close your eyes and you'll get used to it," Em smugly said. This guy just didn't give up and I didn't want to have problems with him so I decided to head out for a bit.

"Guys, I'll be back, I'm going to the restroom," I whispered to the girls.

Suprisingly, Emmett didn't follow, I walked into the restoom and it was empty. I got up to the farthest urinal and let all the soda just unfill from my bladder. Then I heard the door swing open and it closed rather harshly. No one came in though.

"Emmett, is that you?" I called out to no one. ... Silence.

"Hello, Emmett?" I said, louder. This time I heard a little chuckle, but not Cullen's chuckle. I zipped my pants and I slowly began walking close to the mirror, that way I could see who had come in. I walked to a certain point where I could see 2 guys, one with dirty blonde hair and the other with dark, long dreads. Both had their back to the mirror.

"Hey, Laurent," the blonde one spoke, "What did the little pup howl before he got his blood sucked?"

"I don't know, James, what did it say?" the guy named Laurent asked.

"He didn't, he was too much in pain to even yell for help." the guys turned to see the mirror and they I saw, my last seconds before I died, their dark, blood-red thirsty eyes ready to take me as their meal...

Jacob POV

__

Crap, fuck, shit...

Jake, stop cussing,

Sam, don't fucking tell me what not to do right now? Can't you realize there are three freaking bloodsuckers that are following my imprint?

Jacob, you really expect us not to know that?

__

Jared, this in a "a" and "b" conver-

Very mature, Jake,

__

Shut the fuck-

STOP IT,

Yes, sir!

Once we all got to the borders of the city we transformed and put on clothes as we didn't want to stand out. I just brought an under-armor and some shorts and sandals. We all ran to the same direction as the scents but they seemes to cross in and out all overl Port Angeles. As I got closer to my boyfriend's scent I could catch Leah's, and two other's.

"Oh hell no..." I said as I slowed down in the parking lot, right in front of Emmett's Jeep.

"That mother fucking, blood sucker, wait" I sniffed the air and I caught on to another scent. It was the same smell from the other vampires! I ran into the mall and went followed where the scent was strongest... the movies. When I walked in I closed my eyes and used my ears to find Seth, I could heard his heart beat coming from the restroom. But his heartbeat was abnormally fast, too fast. Gasp.

"Seth no!" I yelled and ran to the restroom but someone had already won...

Seth's POV

I laid on the ground, fidgeting in pain. I was shaking, I felt two flames that were slowly disspating. One in leg and the other in my chest, near my heart. I tried opening my eyes, but m whole body was numb. I could hear some faint, velvet breathing close to me and soon I heard a faster, rougher one. I recognized that one right away.

"J-J-Jacob-" was what I think I said

Sam used his alpha voice, _we are just a few miles away from Port Angeles and you guys need to concentrate. I know it's not the first time you guys have hunted vamps but it is going to be hard in the city, you guys are only going to be able to transfor when you see a vampire and you guys have to be quick. I will always stay in wolf form just so I can catch up with you just in case you guys transform and need help. Jared, Paul and Jake, you guys will be on foot and follow the vamps scent, except for Jake who's going to follow Seth's scent. Okay?_We all responded at the same time. Paul butted inJared commented.Quil butted in. I ran along the mountains and cliffs making sure everything were fine. I never asked Seth on a date because, well, it never came into my mind until my dad mentioned it to me one day. He talked to me about when he took my mother to her first date back when they were in high school and how that was just the best day of his teenage life. He then asked me if I ever took my Seth on a date. When I answered he looked _and_ sounded just as surprised as Embry. Embry said surprised.boyfriend_ on a date. It's not you haven't taken him to one before…_ Quil replied. Embry read my mind to quick for me to respond I shared with Quil.

Disclaimer: Zip. Zero. None. Nada. Ninguno Is MIO. No such Twilight character is mine.

A/N: Guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted but it is AP Testing time and California standards test were a few weeks before so my schedule is tight and have tried to fix the plot of the story. So you guys can see that I have been working, here's a sneak peak of the next chapter!

I Will Always Be There For You

In Summer… Everything Changes. (Sneak peek)

Seth POV

"Don't go…" I said as I kissed Jacob in his spot, that strong jugular of his. I wrapped my legs around his as to emphasized my need for him.

"Seth… you know the rules, Sam will…" he moaned as I pressed me against him, "Ugh, Sam will get mad…"

"No he won't" I looked at him with my killer puppy eyes and he whined.

"Seth, don't play dirty," he chuckled.

I kissed his chin, the stubble tickling my lips as he hadn't shaven thanks to his patrols, "Make me."

"Come here you little-"Jake grabbed the back of my head and drove my lips crashing down on his. His swaying pink lips wrapped around my mouth as if they were a present. I pulled my arms up to the back of his neck and I pulled at his short, cropped hair. He groaned in me and I pushed my tongue into his, asking for entrance. He gave me the key and he ground his bulge against mine. Neither of us had noticed that we ha djust gotten some company.

"Oh come on!" Quil's voice said, "Now I know why Embry didn't want to come after you. I feel him now!"

I separated from Jacob and saw Quil cover his eyes with his arms. Jacob started laughing while I blushed to a bright pink. This wasn't the first time we have been caught by someone in the pack. You see, Jacob is taking the daylight hours so he can spend all night with me. Him along with Quil and Embry move around La Push all morning so that at night they can all go with their mates. Sam had been very helpful with our relationships, so Jared, Paul and he ran around during the night.

The thing is, Jacob should be out and about as soon as I woke up and said goodbye. He had been late only once and that was because of a similar act like today, only that it had been Embry the once who was victimized.

"Come on Jacob, or else Sam will-"a howl was heard coming from the forest, "Oh he's mad…"

I looked at Jacob and took both my arms and legs away from him and gave him a love peck on his cheek, "Go on Jacob, I will see you later."

He stood up, accommodating his new hard-on so it wouldn't be noticeable, and kissed my forehead, "See you later baby…."

I really enjoy the summer… when I have something to do! I was at home, watching TV when I heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it," I yelled to Leah as I walked into my small kitchen and pressed the answer button, "Hello?"

"Hey, Seth! There's my favorite buddy!" a husky voice said.

"Emmett? How's it going?" The Valentine's Day event was long gone. Jacob admitted, through that hard head of his, that he was jealous about what happened but he promised to let it go. Emmett apologized to me very sweetly, by sending me a sorry teddy-bear to my porch on morning and I called him to let him now that I received his apology. I usually saw him with Edward down here whenever they decided to come to the beach and play some ball.

"It's all good here, but I wanted to ask you something, you want to go to the mall with Alice and me? But you can't invite Jake," my brows went up and I blew my left cheek up, ne noticed the silence. "It's not anything bad; it's just that Alice saw something… No Alice! Don't!" I head the phone exchange hands.

"Hey, Seth, it's me Alice, Emmy's lil sis," with her squeaky voice.

"Oh, hello there," I spoke with much awkwardness, "Um, what _did_ you see?"

"Well, I was hunting this morening when I saw Emmy, you, me and a girl which I guess is your sister at the mall picking out various outfits. It's at my understaning that your going out with Jacob Black, right?" Alice spoke too quickly but I managed to get everything.

"Oh, um yes,"

"Alice-!" Emmett said from behind, "Don't be a bother!"

"Shut it! Emmett. Anyway, well I have one more question, has Jacob ever taken you out on a date?" I thought about her question. Well he had bought us pizza the other night and he has taken me to the movies… but before we went out.

"Well, no Alice he hasn't," I head her gasp.

"I KNEW it!" Alice gave the phone to Emmett and I heard a car start up.

"Oh no… Seth, get you and your sister ready. Once Alice's mind is made up, it's made up."

Emmett hung up before I could say anything and I walked into Leah's room, whom was studying.

"Yea?" she said as he took one piece of her headphones off.

"Get ready, we're going shopping!"

"Okay, so care to explain what's going on?" Leah asked semi-annoyed from the backseat where she sat next to Alice.

"Well, do you know about…" Alice started

"Yes, yes I do, that's why I feel a little uncomfortable but I wouldn't be sitting next to you if it wasn't for Seth okay, so just say it straight to the point,"

"Okay, Okay," the petite girl frowned a bit, "Well, I saw all four of us going shopping to Port Angeles at the mall and we were buying Seth many great clothes for what seemed an important event. I don't know what but I think it might be-"

"- a date," I finished off, "But Jake hasn't mentioned anything!"

We began pulling into the parking lot when Emmett spoke, "That's what I told Alice, what if we buy him the clothes and Jake decides to change his mind, but no…"

"No, I think Alice is right, a guy would NOT change his mind about a date if it's with the guy, or girl, he loves," Leah responded.

"Thank you, Leah," Alice commented.

We walked into the mall and it was just huge, Emmett got close to my ear and he whispered, "Welcome to Alice's Hell…" I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

Jacob POV

__

I don't know man, it makes me nervous!

I shared with Quil.__

Oh come on dude, its how can you feel nervous on asking your

boyfriend_ on a date. It's not you haven't taken him to one before…_ Quil replied. Embry read my mind to quick for me to respond__

You haven't taken Seth on a date yet! What's wrong with you!

Embry said surprised.__

Yeah, I mean I took Embry on a date before we ever had…

I don't want to know that much Quil, but I get it,

I ran along the mountains and cliffs making sure everything were fine. I never asked Seth on a date because, well, it never came into my mind until my dad mentioned it to me one day. He talked to me about when he took my mother to her first date back when they were in high school and how that was just the best day of his teenage life. He then asked me if I ever took my Seth on a date. When I answered he looked _and_ sounded just as surprised as Embry.

"You're going to have to take him on a date eventually, or else he's going to think you're not so serious about your relationship…" my dad's words echoed in my mind.

__

Your dad is right,

Quil butted in.__

Shut up and-

! _Did you guys smell that?_ I said as I sniffed in the air,

_Guys, come here!_

Embry and Quil ran to where I was and sniffed the area, too. The much too familiar scent made my nose wrinkle.

__

Get Sam, we have three vampires on our turf…

Third Person POV

"Hmm… he's not here, what a shame," a lean, blonde man muttered as he picked up Seth's pillow and took the scent in his lungs.

"Do you think you can track him down?" Victoria said as he hugged James from behind.

Laurent chuckled, "When do we ever underestimate James, V…?"

"Come on you guys, we got a little pup to catch," and the three pale figures ran out of the house, heading toward Port Angeles….

Seth POV

"Oh my gosh, Leah, I told you I like _this_ shirt," I pointed a certain tee of the big bunch both Leah and Alice had handed me over.

"No, no, no," my sister ignored, "you look good in _this_ shirt."

It went on and on for about four hours going from store to store. Even Emmett helped me pick out some formal clothes because he says that they will be necessary at least once.

"Don't combine stripes with plaid and your tie should always match with your shirt," he said as he helped me choose a suit. [A/N: These clothes can be seen in my profile! I have visuals for you ^_^)

At the end of our shopping spree, all four of walked back to the car and drove to the movies to watch Ironman 2 as it had come out a few weeks prior and my dance crew said that the movie was great. We sat like this: Alice, Leah, me then Emmett. The big brown haired vampire would put his arm around me whenever there was an explosion or something made me jumped.

"Oh wow," Emmett said, "Why do you jump? It's not a scary movie,"

"I know, its just that I hate the sounds of shots or any loud noise like that, it reminds me of when my dad used to go hunt and I've never been fond of killing animals," BOOM and I jumped again. Emmett chuckled as he raised the arm of the seat and sat closer to me, I thought that from the corner of my eye I saw Leah eyeing me.

"Then if you dun want to get scared you can always lie on me so you fall alseep," he said as he pulled me closer to his cold body. His honey eyes mesmerizing to anyone. _Jake._

"Um, Em, we both know that you're not very comfortable," I mentioned as I nudged his chest and shrugged his arm off, "not to mention cold,"

"Shhh," someone said from behind.

"It's okay, just close your eyes and you'll get used to it," Em smugly said. This guy just didn't give up and I didn't want to have problems with him so I decided to head out for a bit.

"Guys, I'll be back, I'm going to the restroom," I whispered to the girls.

Suprisingly, Emmett didn't follow, I walked into the restoom and it was empty. I got up to the farthest urinal and let all the soda just unfill from my bladder. Then I heard the door swing open and it closed rather harshly. No one came in though.

"Emmett, is that you?" I called out to no one. ... Silence.

"Hello, Emmett?" I said, louder. This time I heard a little chuckle, but not Cullen's chuckle. I zipped my pants and I slowly began walking close to the mirror, that way I could see who had come in. I walked to a certain point where I could see 2 guys, one with dirty blonde hair and the other with dark, long dreads. Both had their back to the mirror.

"Hey, Laurent," the blonde one spoke, "What did the little pup howl before he got his blood sucked?"

"I don't know, James, what did it say?" the guy named Laurent asked.

"He didn't, he was too much in pain to even yell for help." the guys turned to see the mirror and they I saw, my last seconds before I died, their dark, blood-red thirsty eyes ready to take me as their meal...

Jacob POV

__

Crap, fuck, shit...

Jake, stop cussing,

Sam, don't fucking tell me what not to do right now? Can't you realize there are three freaking bloodsuckers that are following my imprint?

Jacob, you really expect us not to know that?

Jared commented.__

Jared, this in a "a" and "b" conver-

Very mature, Jake,

Paul butted in__

Shut the fuck-

STOP IT,

Sam used his alpha voice,

_we are just a few miles away from Port Angeles and you guys need to concentrate. I know it's not the first time you guys have hunted vamps but it is going to be hard in the city, you guys are only going to be able to transfor when you see a vampire and you guys have to be quick. I will always stay in wolf form just so I can catch up with you just in case you guys transform and need help. Jared, Paul and Jake, you guys will be on foot and follow the vamps scent, except for Jake who's going to follow Seth's scent. Okay?_

Yes, sir!

We all responded at the same time.

Once we all got to the borders of the city we transformed and put on clothes as we didn't want to stand out. I just brought an under-armor and some shorts and sandals. We all ran to the same direction as the scents but they seemes to cross in and out all overl Port Angeles. As I got closer to my boyfriend's scent I could catch Leah's, and two other's.

"Oh hell no..." I said as I slowed down in the parking lot, right in front of Emmett's Jeep.

"That mother fucking, blood sucker, wait" I sniffed the air and I caught on to another scent. It was the same smell from the other vampires! I ran into the mall and went followed where the scent was strongest... the movies. When I walked in I closed my eyes and used my ears to find Seth, I could heard his heart beat coming from the restroom. But his heartbeat was abnormally fast, too fast. Gasp.

"Seth no!" I yelled and ran to the restroom but someone had already won...

Seth's POV

I laid on the ground, calm I was shaking before but now I wa fine, I felt two flames that were slowly disspating. One in leg and the other in my chest, near my heart. I tried opening my eyes, but m whole body was numb. I could hear some faint, velvet breathing close to me and soon I heard a faster, rougher one. I recognized that one right away.

"J-J-Jacob-" was what I think I said. I felt very, very warm hands touch my abdomen. I flinched. My ears started to ring once I got my hearing back.

"Seth!, Seth, can you hear me, baby! Please, don't leave me!" I felt warm tears hit my cheek. I wanted to touch Jacob's face, kiss him, tell him everything was fine. But that would be a lie, wouldn't it? I mean, I can't move for a reason.

"I sucked all the venom out, I know it, because if I hadn't he would be screaming and yelling in pain, but I think the venom had a different effect on him," Emmett's voice said.

"Where's Alice and Leah?" Jake asked.

"They're outside waiting."

"We have to go, Jared, Paul and Sam ran back to La Push to tell the elders, but I can't take Seth like this to poor Sue... not after," Jake sobbed.

The flames finally went away and my heartbeat began to slowly go back to its regular pace.

"Emmett, I want to thank you, if it wasn't for you who killed those filthy, those filthy-"

"Bloodsuckers?" Emmett interrupted and I could hear Jake chuckle.

"Yeah, bloodsuckers, I promise to forever respect your family and to never understimate you again," Jacob said, more tears hitting my skin.

A few moments passed.

"Jacob, hear, it's Seth he's waking up,"

I regained, little by little, my muscle movements. It began from my feet and hands and slowly moved up. Once I felt the feeling reach my head I opened my eyes with a gasp.

"Seth-!" both fire and ice said.

"Oh my goodness, Jake!" I said as I hugged my protector wold instantly, tears began falling and the warm touch was now inviting. "Oh my gosh, Jake, I love you so much"

"Seth, it's okay, baby, it's okay," he said as he petted my hair and I clutched to his back.

"Jake, I-I- I was so scare and then, they bit me and then, oh gosh it hurt _so much_," I said with more sobs.

"Seth, it's okay, you can tell me when you get home," he said as he picked me up in his arms and took me out, Emmett following. I turned to look at him with his face down and I nudged Jacob to let me stand up. Gladly I didn't fall

"Jake, can I talk to Emmett in private for a few minutes...?" I said to him. He nodded and walked out, I knew he would plug his ears for me, but it wasn't necessary.

I turned to look at Emmett and he just looked up and smiled.

"Emmett, sweet, sweet, Emmett," I slowly got up to him and I touched his face. "You don't know how thankful I am right now, I know I love Jacob from the bottom of my heart, but at this moment YOU are my hero,"

"It was nuthin," Emmett said as he shrugged his shoulders. I got close to him and smiled.

"This is for saving my life," I stood on my tiptoes and slowly and carefully met my lips with him. I felt a shock run through my body, just like the one Jake told me he had felt with me. I tasted Emmett's sweet, fruity flavored lips and I parted with a smile. Emmett was shocked, too.

"Come on Emmett, let's go," I said to him with a hug. and so we left.

Jacob POV

"I was so scared something had happened to you," I said to my pup as I slowly wrapped my legs around his and kissed the back part from his neck.

"Jacob, I was scared too, I was scared that I hadn't said how much I love you yet..." Seth whined.

"What do you mean?" I turned him around and began to butterfly kiss his cheeks and forehead, "I already know how much you love me,"

I took in his scent as he frowned, "I know, but I haven't shown you the time's worth of how much I do," I chuckled, "What's so funny?"

I stopped laughing as I saw Seth's frustrated face, he just looked so cute, "It's funny because I'm the one who's always leaving you and you say that YOU haven't shown how much YOU love ME, if anyone hasn't shown their love so much it's me,"

Seth sighed and he digged his face into my bare chest.

"Jake, why are you so sexy?" Okay, that was random.

"Ugh, Seth, are you okay?"

"Yes, but seriously, why are you just so freaking hot?" he began kissing my jugular and I moaned. Today was turning out weird. I think it might be an aftercome of the effects. But we all know where this would lead to, and so out night was spent with our bodies close to one another...

Thanks peeps for reading this chapter and thanks for waiting. BTW GoingGaga and I are co-writing a story called "University Affairs". It's a JacobXSeth and it's an AU and you guys will enjoy it.

Hasta Luego~!


End file.
